


Two hearts in one home

by maeeandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Cliche, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage, Niall Horan - Freeform, No Drama, Romanticism, Sex, Smut, a lot of feelings, harry top, larry is real, larry stylinson - Freeform, no pain, one direction - Freeform, some song lyrics, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson are married, and their day to day can't be better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL. ALL IT'S IMPORTANT:
> 
> If you are cold heart, rock and you love the drama, I suggest you do not read.  
> This will probably be the most cliché, romantic, tender, and sugary story you'll ever find.  
> Some time ago I wanted to read an AU where H & L are married and live without drama. I'm tired of waiting at the end of the fics when they decide to declare themselves and then, bum, it ends.  
> And yes, although there are many feelings and emotions, I want more.  
> And I searched, and I always found one but there was drama and it was not how I wanted it to be, or I didn't have what I wanted it to have.  
> And I thought, why not write it for myself? Do what I want, how I want it to be, what I want to happen.  
> I wanted to read something that made me feel hundreds of feelings and make me die of sugar, so I decided to write it.  
> So yes, this will be cliché and very tender.  
> I am of those people like the beginning of this note, and I must admit that I surprised myself by wanting to read something too tender when sometimes that stresses me.  
> But anyway, this will have many Larry moments (I say it in advance) so the feelings will be sprouting around here.
> 
> WARNING: this story contains sexual scenes that may be sensitive to some people; if you are one of those who are intimidated and uncomfortable or have a problem or trauma with this type of reading, skip the scene. They are supposed to be versatile "I think we kind of share that really"; and yes, this moment happens (spoiler) in the fic, nevertheless I didn't wrote Louis top because I am team Harry Top completely, which means that I tried to wrote smut of Louis top but I couldn't and I didn't; so you will only have Harry top.
> 
> I apologize in advance and hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> NOTE 1: none of the characters in this story are owned by me. They exist and they are real people, therefore this story is complete fiction. I have no knowledge of the thoughts or the day to day of the characters, just know that H and L loves each other and are married. End of story. So I added many Larry moments and some other things I will not say to make it look a little more realistic.
> 
> NOTE 2: Zayn doesn't appear in the story because this fanfic was written on 8/13/17 and has been writing so far, which means that the fandom is One Direction and Zayn is no longer in 1D .... draw your conclusions.  
> PS: I still resent.
> 
> NOTE 3: the starrings are Harry and Louis, the story will be based on them and their marriage, therefore Liam and Niall or another character will appear very rarely. One or two times.
> 
> NOTE 4: I want to clarify that this novel has no specific purpose or a specific plot. It's just a fic that chronicles the daily life of Louis and Harry as husbands; therefore there will be content that for you may seem stuffed, however for me it's part of the story; I don't know if I explain myself.
> 
> P.S: please, if there is any bad grammar and spelling errors or whatever, let me know since I made this story a little bit long and I can always pass on a mistake.
> 
> Soooo... enjoy reading and if you liked let me know;)
> 
> Love you xx
> 
> -Maee

He's so tired he can't breathe; it might even hurt him to do so. He doesn't realize that a whole shift at work tears him apart. There's work everywhere.

 But that doesn't matter; feeling his husband's arms around his waist when he gives him a bear hug makes it all worth it.

 Louis drops the bags of today's groceries on the floor as he wraps his arms over Harry's shoulders and smiles back at him.

 "Hello, there", he whispers against his lips. A cheeky grin spreads across his face. Harry gives him a tender kiss on his lips, ducking his head to reach them, which became difficult to feel because of his smile.

"How was work today, sweetheart?" He asks once —reluctantly— pulling apart, from Louis while he closes the door behind him and Harry picks up the groceries, heading straight into the kitchen while Louis follows him.

The shorter one sits in one of the dining room chairs and watches as Harry puts the groceries in the fridge and arranges some the cabinets.

"It s exhausting, I must admit, but Simon’s not fucking around as often as usual, so  that’s an improvement, I guess" he answers.

"You should talk to him."

"I know, baby, but he's my boss, ya’know, it’s not like I can tell him ‘Hey, Simon, could you stop being such a cunt and let me do my fucking job, so I don't end up giving up?' I don't think that’d be convenient."

He can—definitely—hear Harry's put, even though it was behind him. He smiles to himself.

"But you spend a lot of hours at work and you don't get any free time," Harry's tone confirms that he’s pouting, and when he turns, everything is clear.

He can melt right there.

7 years together, almost 4 years of marriage, and Louis still feels that tickle in his stomach every time Harry smiles or does something that tender; just like the first time.

"You mean I don't have free time for my husband?" He guessed, feeling a slight tug at the corner of his mouth, whispering that at any moment he would smile like that creepy cat from Alice in Wonderland.

A side grin appears on Harry as he tries to look away pretending to hide his happiness.

"You caught me," he says.

Now Louis is smiling.

And…Goddammit.

He loves his husband so much.

Harry heads to the living room—which is in front of the kitchen—and sits on the piece of furniture. He beckons Louis to sit on his lap and he immediately obeys.

When both are curled up on the sofa and rubbing their noses, the world around them ceases to exist.

Everything else stops existing, the things outside, the real world, it doesn’t matter anymore. The sky clears and the sun shines brighter, while the noises of the urban world disappear in the air like smoke coming out of a cigarette. Nothing else matters; they’re just Louis and Harry. “It’s just the two of us”, they think. The world of each other.

From the moment he met Harry in the bathroom of that pretty aquarium and Harry had pee in him, his heart skipped a beat. Harry was only 16 and Louis 18 at the time.

Luckily for both of them, they lived in the same town—Holmes Chapel—and, also luckily, their mothers turned out to be childhood friends who’d been reunited after years without seeing each others.

He still remembers that day as if it were yesterday.

_"Do I have to go, Mother?" He asked to Johannah, who was riding in the car, followed by his sisters._

_"Yes, Louis, and you will. Don't be rude," she reproached._

_His father gets into the car and drives off to the aquarium._

_"Why do I have to meet her? She's your friend, not mine."_

_Johannah glanced at him in the rearview mirror, her eyes narrowing._

_"She's moving here, near our neighbourhood. She's one of my best friends, Louis, and you better be nice to her or I swear to God_ — _"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know" he interrupted. "I understand, be nice, be kind. I can do that."_

_"Besides, Anne has a son. I'm sure you two will get along. "_

_"Mum, you told me he's 16. Sixteen! He's not for me. I’m older than him," he dramatized, emphasizing the ‘older’._

_Johannah rolls her eyes._

_The remain silent on the subject until they arrive at the the aquarium and Louis excuses himself to go to the bathroom; whatever it takes to avoid witnessing the scene that his mother will make when she sees Anne._

_He imagined them as those kinds of friendships who are far away from each other and when they meet for the first time fall to the floor and make a scandal out of it._

_Louis enters the gentlemen's bathroom and rests his forehead on the wall._

_The bathroom was almost completely empty, except for a short boy with curly brown hair who was struggling to fix the zipper closure of his jeans, in front of the urinal._

_Louis rolls his eyes and walks to the front of the urinal next to him._

_He hated public restrooms because there was no privacy for him._

_The boy was almost collapsing and giving little jumps. He thought it might’ve been because his bladder was verge of exploding._

_"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" He asked._

_He would not tell him if he needed help because he was not going to let the closure down._

_Nop._

_The boy bit his lip and managed to lower the zipper at the same time that he turn surprised to the voice of Louis._

_And the latter, with his eyes wide open, feels a hot liquid coming down his trousers, and when he looks at them, he almost faints._

_The boy had pee him._

_"Oops," he heard him mutter._

_Louis closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep his sanity stable._

_"Hi," he replied._

_He’s trying to forget the problem in his pants._

Louis comes out of his trance as soon as he feels Harry's lips wander around his neck, and, instinctively, gives him more access to it.

With his eyes closed, he smiles at the feel of Harry's teeth gnawing gingerly on his neck, as if afraid to tear his jugular.

"Are you going to give me a love bite?" Purrs like a cat, feeling the fireworks swirl inside him to burst and consume inside.

Harry leaves a short kiss in the area and looks at Louis with bright eyes and a hallucinatory smile.

Wow.

That's his husband.

His husband.

And of nobody else.

"Nop, I've already marked you enough. I don't want them to think there's a vampire around here," he jokes.

Louis rolls his eyes, denying.

Harry is beautiful.

Perfect.

Of him.

But he’s not funny.

Not when it comes to jokes.

"Idiot," he tells him and kisses the tip of his nose.

"Do you want to go to sleep, baby?" Harry asks, looking at him with worried.

Louis smile "Yeah, c’mon."

+

Louis wakes up when he feels his face being cornered by short kisses in each part of it.

He opens his eyes slowly and the first thing he sees is two emeralds looking at him with a delirious glow that could overshadow the stars.

"Hello, my love, how are you feeling?" Harry asks, giving him a last kiss on the lips and sitting on the bed leaning on the back.

Louis follows him, with more difficulty by the dream sprouting from each part of his body.

"Well, what time is it?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Eighteen hours," answers the simple green-eyed.

Louis opens his eyes like two plates "The eighteen hours?! Why did you let me sleep so much? "

Harry raises an eyebrow "Why, you have to leave?"

Louis denies "No, baby, but then I'll be up all night and tomorrow morning I'll be sleeping on the machines."

"I let you sleep because you needed to sleep, love. You look too tired."

"How long have you been awake?" Louis asks.

"An hour ago."

"What? And what have you been doing all this time?"

Harry smiles sideways, showing that dimple that drives Louis crazy.

Shit, that can be his home.

"I was watching you."

Louis raises an eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief.

"You what? Why?"

"Have you seen yourself, love? You are beautiful, and when you sleep, you are an angel," a pause "my only angel."

Louis feels his cheeks redden until there is no more intense colour.

Damn it, he wants to kiss Harry right there and do so many things that no god can imagine. Is he more perfect?

He is about to approach him and say YES to his thoughts when he remembers something.

He has just waked up.

And probably his mouth smells of raccoon.

He approaches and leaves a quick kiss on his lips without breathing and goes to the bathroom, not before dedicate a:

"You're going to kill me one of these days."

+

The morning comes and it only means one thing: work.

Louis extends his arm in the direction of the annoying noise rumbling in his eardrum—echoing in his fucking head—and slaps the alarm clock, which falls to the floor in a coarse sound.

He buries his face in the pillow, trying to inhale.

It is when he is about to get up that he feels his legs a mess. He tries to move them but he doesn't feel the weight take off of his thigh, and then he realizes that this is Harry's leg, and that they are entangled like a knot. He bends his head to the right and—with difficulty, stupid sun—opens his eyes, squinting. His vision clears and he watches Harry slavering the pillow, his lips parted.

He is so cute.

The way his frown is relaxed, however inclined by custom. And his stuffed, fleshy lips, watermelon-coloured, parted, releasing his breath. His eyelashes are narrowing his eyes. His perfectly profiled nose and strong but relaxed jaw, soft at the same time; Louis may have a heart attack. They are so close, so close. Close…

He can be 20 or older with Harry and he will never fail to appreciate him and to be amazed at how beautiful his husband can become.

His lips let out a slight sigh and turn into a small, sincere smile.

He listens to the rumble in Harry's chest and before speaking, Harry's husky, morning voice (if he were not in bed he would have fallen) stops him.

"Now who's watching who?" He mutters sleepily.

Louis chuckles and brings his hand to Harry's hair and stirs it.

He admits that he misses his long hair, loved to see him put his hair to one side; tilt the head, clutter a little in the front, and carry it back. It was so fucking hot the way his back hunched and his muscles twitched. However, the new cut is splendid, damn, yes, he still notice curls, like when he was 19, his hair is not so long, but it's still beautiful. Everything in him, may be wearing an old, stained and broken rag and hair full of dandruff and dirt, and still fucking sexy.

"Good morning, sunshine," he hisses as he walks closer to him and sticks to his chest, his nose pressing into his sternum, hugging him from the available side.

Harry rests his chin on his head and tightens him to his body.

"Good morning, sweet creature," he says sleepily as he brings his nose to Louis' hair and inhales deeply.

Louis leaves a kiss on the curly one chest—specifically the nightingale with his features—and he smile.

Those are them. A small—he—and the big one—Harry—, and their features.

He can laugh at himself for what cheesy they are, but he feels good.

In Harry's arms, in the bed they share the house they share. He feels in a home.

Harry is his home.

"Awake, love," he says, listening quietly for the small space. He removes himself in his place and—without any idea how—he frees himself from Harry's arms and legs and leaves the bed.

He laughs low as he heads for the bathroom, listening to Harry's complaints that the bed feels cold and empty without him.

He does his personal hygiene—brushing, fixing his hair, well, "fixing"—and exiting the bathroom.

"Will you go into the shower with me, or do I have to bathe myself and freeze while you try to open your eyes?" He says in a pout.

Harry grunts something unintelligible and raises his head, or so he tries.

"Love, I'd love to have shower with you, but damn, I can't move," he complains, trying to move his arms, without success.

Louis chuckles. "Baby, you're not trying. You're imagining it, open your eyes first. "

Harry doesn't move. Louis hears the sound of what seems to be snoring and he denies it, with a smile on his face.

He walks to the bathroom and strips off his pajamas—it's just loose-fitting pants (nop, not underwear) —and he goes into the shower.

Five minutes later, with the water from the slightly warm watering can sliding down his body, he hears the curtain open and turns around to watch Harry in front of him, grin on his face.

"Whoa, looks who decided to get up," he says bitingly, leaning against the wall. In a millisecond, however, he brushes away from the cold that passed through his pores.

Harry laughs, "I think the thought of taking a shower with you and having you in front of me like that, won the game to sleep,"

Louis smiles and goes under the water, for his luck, he had not shampoo himself, so Harry does it for him.

Harry approaches with a slow and confident step and takes the chemical bottle to put a small amount in his right hand; takes his left hand to the waist of Louis and draws him to his body, away from the water. He stretches to close the key and not waste water, and when he is about to straighten, he leans over and plants a kiss on Louis' lips, wet and warm.

Slowly, he moves his hands caressing the scalp of the lowest, feeling it soft and silky.

Louis has his eyes closed enjoying the caresses. He lets out a purr, chuckling at Harry.

"You look like a kitten, Lou," the latter comments, frowning in concentration.

Louis doesn't open his eyes, however, he pats.

"Are you telling me tiny?" He complains.

"No, sweetheart," Harry corrects.

Louis smiles "You better."

+

When they get out of the shower—it took them a long time, as they dried each other, kissed each other and began to provoke a little competition from who gave more kisses—and then from the bathroom, Louis walks to the closet while Harry looks in the mirror, drying his hair with another towel.

Louis opens the big closet and looks between his clothes and Harry's— _sharing is caring,_ like Harry says—as he pulls out a white shirt from Harry and smiles.

"Would you care if I wear your shirt today?" He asks as the curly one finish drying his hair and walks up to him. He knows the answer, but loves to hear it from Harry.

"No, sweetie, you know I love seeing you when you wear my shirts," Harry answer as he smile at him and searched the closet.

"That's because they look giants in me and you love to tell me dwarf."

"In fact, it's because you look cute and I love when you smell like me."

Louis rolls his eyes.

"I literally sleep with you in the same bed and hug you. I always smell like you, Harold."

Harry smiles at the nickname and walks over to kiss him on the lips.

"They fit well in you; they make you look like you're mine."

Louis laughs out loud.

"Harold, for the love of God, we're married."

Harry purrs "It sounds cute on your lips, baby."

Louis raises an eyebrow "I see someone woke up in a good mood."

"What? Cannot I flirt with my husband? It is illegal?"

Louis denies as he puts Harry's shirt on top and watches that look giant in him, but says nothing about it.

"I like that you flirt with me," he says innocently.

Harry smiles contentedly and looks in his closet—the part of the hooks, where his colourful suits are hung—and he pulls out a light yellow one.

Harry is a law student in his senior year of the career, so Louis, being the oldest and the graduated, is the one who works.

He is head of machinery supervision and chemical industry staff. A high rank, but not as high as Simon's.

Harry begins to dress just like him. Louis just has some black pants and some converse and Harry's white shirt.

Anyway do not worry about looking good, since he will wear the work uniform so.

He turns to see his husband in the yellow suit and his black boots. His hair is perfectly combed back and his wedding ring placed on his ring finger in his left hand. He had to go decent since he had a silly presentation without note but with influence, so at least he had to give a good image. And yes he did.

Louis smile.

"You look handsome," he murmurs ... shyly?

Harry smiles "You don't stay behind, love."

Louis rolls his eyes "I only have black pants and a white shirt. You're wearing a suit. "

"You're still beautiful."

The crimson spreads across his cheeks taking him off guard, forcing him to look away and look down at the ground, with a smile threatening to escape.

Harry comes up and raises his chin with his hand, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"Will you take the car today?" He asks.

Louis denies "No, you take him and you look for me because I leave later today."

Harry nods and leaves the room as Louis picks up his phone and Harry's and follows his husband.

The taller one walks to the kitchen and picks up two cups with coffee and turns to Louis.

"What will we have for breakfast?" Harry asks.

Louis sees the time on his phone and realizes that it is too late to wait for breakfast ready, so he denies. He takes Harry's bag and his bag and opens the door with difficulty.

"We'll get some sandwiches on the way."

Both arrive in the black van and enter this, Harry at the wheel.

Louis puts the coffee cups in the cupholders and bags in the back seat of the car and Harry reminds him to fasten his seat belt.

They're on their way to some bakery where they get sandwiches fast while Louis checks the time.

"It's late," he says, breaking the quiet silence.

But so it is always. When they are silent, it is not those silences that go under your skin and want to make you scream to end the beep in your ears. No, it's those silences, that little time to think quietly without having to look sideways at the other person to find out if they feel uncomfortable.

Louis loves that part. He loves that part of Harry so much. From his husband. He loves that no matter what happens, it is always comforting, no matter what he does. Harry will never judge or pressure him.

He smiles inwardly and drinks his coffee. Look out the window and point.

"There, love, it's a bakery and they sell slices of pizza."

Louis turns to look at Harry's expression.

"Pizza for breakfast?" he asks, surprised.

Louis shrugs "Yes, what's the problem?"

He knows what the problem is; He's been living too long with Harry to know him perfectly.

And come on, the boy is an open book.

But he doesn't say it, he wants to disturb him.

Harry rolls his eyes "Tommo the Tease."

Louis smiles "C’mon, love, a day without vegetables will not make any harm.”

Harry nods.

He parks in front of the bakery and Louis goes down to buy the pieces of pizza, and after paying, he returns to his husband.

"Ready," he mentions, and Harry begins to drive, addressing Louis' job.

Louis picks up a piece and gives it to Harry's mouth, while he keeps his attention on the steering wheel.

"We should do this every day," Louis says, as he sucks finger by finger, swallowing the sauce.

Harry raises an eyebrow "But with salad," he says.

Louis mocks but keeps quiet.

 

 

 

 

When they get to Louis' work; the pieces of pizza disappeared along with the coffee. Both breakfast and happy.

Louis grabs his bag from the back of the car and walks over to Harry's window, who lowers the glass.

"Do I look for you at sixteen, baby?" Harry asked, kissing his lips.

Louis leans to the window and nods.

"Yes," he says.

"At noon I bring you lunch," he continues, "because I leave early and I will not let my baby starve."

Louis rolls his eyes but smiles. "There's food here, Hazz"

Harry shrugs. "There's no better than the one I cook, do not you, baby?"

Louis nods.

This man is going to kill him.

"Yes, now, go away, the fun awaits me," he says in an ironic tone.

If only money could fall from the sky and he could be alone with Harry, locked in their room ... for all the life.

"All right, love," Harry kisses his lips.

Louis smiles "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too," Harry gasps between their lips.

The smile on Louis' face can’t be blotted out.

He loves Harry to love him.

After several more kisses, Harry ends up leaving and Louis walks in, showing his card and entering the great place.

+

The staffs are at rest, and Louis already received his lunch (the one Harry personally sent him—along with many other kisses) and Louis is texting Harry.

**_“miss you baby cakes”_ **

He hits his brain for how ridiculous that sounded, but after about three minutes, Harry's response lights up on the screen.

**_“I miss you too sweetcheeks ;)”_ **

Seconds later another text sounds.

**_“have fun sweet cheeks…see you at home later .x”_ **

Louis lets out a giggle that is drowned when he feels the weight of Liam Payne, one of his great friends, on top of him.

"Louis, what's up?" He asks, pulling himself off by sitting next to the blue-eyed.

"Liam, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you? What about Harry?" Liam wiggles his eyebrows up and down and Louis can only roll his eyes.

"I'm fine, and so is he," he says simply.

Liam nods. "You finally talked about ... you know," he asks cautiously.

Louis denies "No I, I have not yet commented with him," responds looking away.

He knows he should not lie to Harry, but damn, he's so nervous about that; and he knows that Harry wants him, that he is ready for it.

But Louis is afraid of failing, because he doesn’t know if he will be good for that. He is definitely not ready.

"Why not? I don't see the problem, I mean, you know, you don't have to mortify yourself; you know that Harry will support you and help you," Liam comforts him.

Louis nods "I know! He's so perfect and great, but the problem is me," Louis pauses. "Liam, I'm not ready to have a baby, adopt, whatever. A son is too big a liability, and Harry has wanted it for so long, he knows we would be a 'perfect family' if we have children."

"Louis, if everyone knew how to be a parent from the beginning, the adventure is over and the memories are scarce," the brown-eyed one looks at him seriously "over time you learn, and that's the two of you, Harry and you, for learn from each other and help each other."

Louis smiles "Why did not you choose psychology?"

Liam gives him a little shove and laughs under "Idiot," he pauses. "By the way, Niall and I have decided to have a party at his house since the holidays are coming and Simon said we could take a break."

Louis raised both eyebrows "Really?" He asks, stunned "Holidays?"

If that is true, he can jump out of happiness right there.

"Yeah, you signed up?"

Louis nods.

"Bring Harry in, he's nice," Liam adds.

"I was going to take him anyway, I'm not going anywhere without him."

Liam rolls his eyes "You two are so turtledoves. I never want to get married. "

Louis laughs out loud "That's what I said."

+

When the day is over, Louis is waiting for Harry in the parking lot. The sun is still visible to the horizon; however the sky is not so illuminated, informing that the day will end and that will give way to the moon and stars.

Louis is cursing himself for not having taken a coat that morning; they had hurried out, even Harry had forgotten to tell him; and even Harry always tell him to put on a coat.

Harry always looks after Louis. As if Louis is his baby.

He is about to look for his phone in his bag when he hear footsteps behind him and he turns in alarm; but for his bad luck, it's Simon.

He swallows all his emotions (hatred) and keeps them locked in the depths of his being.

_Get away the personal from the professional, Louis._

"Tomlinson," Simon calls, with his British accent spreading across his tongue. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

Louis breathes and feels the cold pouring into his nostrils and freezing his brain.

"I'm waiting for Harry," he says simply.

Simon nods. "I need to talk to you," he says in a more serious tone.

Louis turns to him.

_Please no more working hours._

_Please._

"Yes, what is it?" He asks in his calm tone. The icy smoke coming from his lips.

"In a week there will be a business meeting in my house with some mates and each one will take his second in command, and as in this case it is you, I will take you."

Louis rolls his eyes "I'm not the second in command, I'm just the head of the machinery and staff."

"Dan is in travel, so you stay."

Louis smile.

_So I am the second option._

"Ok, no problem. I'll go," he says simply.

Cowell denies, apparently still unfinished "No, no, yes there is. All these men are married and we have to take our couple. "

Louis smile, thinking of Harry.

"Well, I'm married, remember?" He says as he shows him the wedding ring on his finger.

Simon sighs "With a man."

Oh.

_So that's the problem._

"What about that?"

"Louis, these meetings are very important to the company so therefore they should be important for you."

"The company is important to me, if I had not already resigned."

"I know; it's just that you have to go, and you can’t bring ... a man as a couple."

Louis denies "Then go to the concierge," he replies, "who is the only married for moments with a woman."

"Louis ... you must go, I tell you. It's important and we should give a good image. "

Louis watches the street where Harry should be coming in to look for him, but it is desolate. He sighs.

"Don't be homophobic."

"I'm not! I'm just saying that they will not take it well and it will be strange, we must negotiate and sign contracts. They will not want to negotiate with us if one of the highest ranks of the company is ..." he pauses.

Louis rolls his eyes for the millionth time that day "Gay?" He ends the sentence.

Simon sighs. "Yes."

"What do you want? That I go alone? Well, if that's what you want, I'll go alone. "

Simon denies "No, it's more ... it's more important if they know you're a family man. Those are the most influential."

Louis denies "That's bullshit. There are many non-family men who are powerful and influential. You don't have to be married or have five children to be 'dependable', do you understand?"

"I do, but them not."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I am a family man because I am married, so I will go with Harry then," demand.

"You can’t go with Harry," he whispers.

Louis looks at him in surprise. "Are you ...? Are you insinuating that I take someone else?” He asks incredulously.

No, definitely not.

"Yes, a woman pretending to be your fiancée."

Louis opened his mouth in a perfect ‘o’; was he really asking him that?

It was a joke?

"Are you kidding?"

"Louis..."

"You must have shit in your brain if you think I'll do that to Harry."

"Take care of your language, Tomlinson," Simon reproaches.

"And you take care of yours, Simon."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, there's still a week left."

"There's nothing to talk about, if I don't go with Harry, then without him, but not with anyone else."

He takes his eyes to the entrance and watches the black van entering the parking lot.

Smile to him.

"I have to go, my husband has already arrived," he emphasizes the words 'my husband'.

He hears Simon sigh and his steps retreat; he climbs into the van once he is in front and smiles at Harry, closing the door behind him and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm sorry I was late; Mom told me that the traffic is horrible and that she is stuck in a street so I left earlier and, as it will take a while to go home, I brought the dinner," he says with a smile on his lips and emotion in his eyes, showing plastic take-out food trays.

Louis smiles "It will be like an adventure," he says like a child.

Harry chuckles and starts the truck.

"The belt, love," he reminds him and Louis obeys.

He joins his hand with Harry's free hand while he drives and brakes.

There's a huge row of cars all over the road, the lights illuminating the landscape—the sun had already hidden giving the way to the moon—and some bugles sounding. A minimum sound put to that they are enclosed and with the glasses above.

Their personal space.

"How was your day today, baby?" Louis asks, remembering Harry's introduction.

The curly one smiles and caresses the palm of his hand with his thumb.

"All right. The teacher said that I am ready for the real. I admit I'm nervous,” he answers, his gaze looking directly at Louis.

The blue-eyed one smiles at him on the side, giving him support, immediately Harry smiling at the same time.

"You'll do well, baby. You always do this well and you kill them. "

Harry nods, looking away from the road and moving a few feet.

"And you? I saw Simon talking to you and you did not look very happy, what did he do now? "

Should he tell him? Does he have to tell him that he is going to a party of powerful couples but that he has to take a woman? Of course he will not do it, go with or without his husband, no one else. But ... need he tell him?

He knows Harry, he would surely convince him to do it and not worry, but Louis was not going to accept it.

That seems like if he is going to disrespect his husband.

But he doesn't want to lie to him. He has lived too long with Harry and has realized that lies are stupid and unnecessary. Harry knows him perfectly, and he knows when and when he doesn't tell the truth, just like Louis. His marriage—he must admit that it surprises him, for the most cases—is faithful, true and loving.

"Simon ... he invited me to a business party since Dan is on the travel," he mutters, although he knows Harry heard him because they are in a small space.

Harry nods. "And you accept?"

Louis looks at him with disbelief. "Of course not."

Harry frowns confused "Why?"

"He doesn't want me to go with you," he complains.

The curling rolls his eyes but still smiles "You can live without me one night, sweetheart."

"Of course I can, but I mean he wants me to go with someone else ... with a woman," he even hurts to say.

Harry looks confused for a moment and the second changes to understanding.

Time passes and Harry is still silent, looking at the wheel this time with pensive eyes.

That is an awkward moment.

When he is about to mention something, Harry speaks, his words cutting every breath and scratching his insides.

"If it's important you should go," he whispers. He knows from the tone of his voice that he said it reluctantly. That hurts him.

Stupid world. Without an open mind. It hurts to see Harry like this.

His Harry.

The most kind and beautiful man he has ever known.

This world doesn't deserve him.

"I will not do that to you, Harry," Louis answered simply.

Harry watches him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It doesn't bother me, if necessary, for work, that’s okay. Don't let me stop you, Louis."

"No, I'm not going to go to a stupid party full of men with a huge ego and be accompanied by a woman I will not even meet, because yes, I bet Simon will choose her," he says between his teeth.

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Louis, you don't have to worry. It will only be one night, pretending it's your..." Harry pauses to inhale "girlfriend," he finish the sentence.

"Hazz, you're my husband, do you realize I'll have to grab her hand, or, kiss her?"

The curly one seems to have been caught unawares because he makes a face. Apparently he had not thought about it.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" He asks.

Louis knows there will not be a 'later' because he will not go to that party with a woman. However he says nothing about it and remains silent.

Both are still holding hands together, which is more liberating and there is less tension. The curly one gave him soft touches with the finger, tickling the body of Louis.

"Do you want to have dinner?" The green-eyed asks.

Louis turns to his husband and nods.

"What's for today?" He asks.

Both are still trapped in traffic, so Harry drops his hand from the wheel and his and looks in the glove compartment of the plastic trays Louis had put in order to sit down.

"Pancakes," Harry answer, smiling at him.

"Yeah?"

Harry nods and gives the tray to Louis and he opens it, revealing—indeed—pancakes with honey on top.

"You don't want to eat pizza at breakfast but you want pancakes at dinner, who did I marry?" Louis jokes as Harry chuckle.

"With the luckiest man in the world,"

Louis raises an eyebrow "Why? For have me?"

"No, for having this face," he draws his face as he makes a smile showing his teeth and a dimple.

Louis almost fainted. Almost.

"Idiot," he murmurs with a smile, breaking his face in two.

While biting his pancake and picking up a piece of it from Harry's tray to give it to his mouth, Louis smiles.

Both are watching each other while Harry chews. Both lost in each other's eyes. The blue merging into the green.

It's when Louis falls into reality that he hears horns and sounds ahead while breaking eye contact with Harry and observes the huge space in the street.

Harry turns to his direction and picks up the steering wheel to accelerate, removing the parking brake.

Both laugh when they stop.

"Liam will have a party at Niall's and we're invited," Louis says as he finishes eating dinner.

Harry also finishing.

"And what is the motive?"

Louis smiles like a cat, flirtatious.

"Well," he takes his right hand to the buttons on Harry's shirt and fiddles with the first. When he looks up he looks at Harry with an indescribable expression and piercing eyes, who watch closely every move Louis makes "Apparently Simon will give us a vacation, which means we will have plenty of time for us."

He hears Harry swallow. Watch his eyes begin to darken.

He approaches him (unfastening his belt) and puts a wet kiss on his lips.

The curly one takes a few seconds to react and when he does he opens his lips to give access to Louis' tongue to enter his mouth and brush his own. Harry's lips are so silky and pure and sweet and they belong to Louis.

Both begin a slow dance with their mouths united as one and their eyes closed and enjoying the moment. Harry wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer to his chest; Louis does the same but takes them to Harry's neck, hugging him.

It feels so good. He’s safe on the lips of his husband; in his arms. His body quivers every time Harry brushes his tongue with his and he just can't stand it. His mind is an emotional outburst and it is stupid to get that way when most of the time they do that all the time; but he will never get used to Harry. He will always be different and special, as if realizing that he is in love with him and his feelings intensify.

Louis may be having cramps in every part of his being every time he hears a slight gasp from Harry's lips and he swallows them. Damn, it feels so good. He loves to kiss him.

He loves his lips moving against his, in a swing, sharing breaths.

The world stops turning when they touches them, or when they lost in their eyes, or when they kisses each other, or when they say 'I love you', or when Louis is next to Harry, to be honest. Harry is his world therefore everything revolves around him. And he knows that's not right, but he just can't control it.

He made a very good choice.

When he is about to take the initiative to sit on his lap without taking his lips off his husband's; a horn sounds behind them followed by two more.

Louis—with much pain, to be honest—separates from Harry and returns to his seat and, with a stupid smile breaking his face in two, he fastens his belt again.

He takes his eyes to Harry when he realizes that he has not advanced.

He let out a small giggle at the sight of his lips parted and his gaze lost, stunned. Harry listen his laugh and closes his lips to get his hands on the brake and remove it and then start to drive.

Luckily, the queue has subsided and they are headed towards their home. Harry has not mentioned the word since they separated from the kiss and Louis doesn't press it.

He is just as stunned and needs to get home, now.

Harry brings his hand to his hair, frustrated, at the same time as Louis pulls a lock off his forehead. The atmosphere is starting to feel hot.

Louis begins to raise and lower his knee in frustration. He closes his eyes and opens them again when he feels Harry's warm hand on his knee drowning his movements.

He takes his eyes to his and watches his reassuring, patient eyes.

"We are about to arrive; baby," he announces in a low, slow voice.

And damn it, that the atmosphere increased six hundred degrees more.

Minutes later, they finally arrived—and he must have been grateful that the traffic had become kind to his frustration. Harry parked and they both entered through the garage door.

The moment Louis sets foot in his house and closes the door behind him, he drops his pack when Harry corners him against the wall and joins his lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss.

He carries his hands to Harry's neck as he raises it by the thighs, carrying it. Louis tangles his legs around his husband's hips as he sticks his tongue into his mouth.

He can complain about his size because Harry charges him as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes but he is silent when he feels Harry's hand on his butt, squeezing it.

The air in the room turns to steam and gasps as Louis lets out a small moan that disappears into Harry's mouth.

The pressure of the wall against his back disappears when he feels Harry walking to who knows where loading and kissing him. He doesn't worry about falling over when he feels the soft cotton of his blankets against his back.

Harry had left him in their bed.

The curly one pulled his shirt up—luckily he was not wearing those shirts that were as if they were suffocating him and opted for a release, thank you—and climbed up on the bed, staying above Louis.

The smaller one gasps as he feels Harry's lips back on him, kissing him intensely.

Louis takes his hands to the curly’s one pectorals and slides his fingers. Harry groans and Louis bites his lower lip, making him moan again.

He loves when he drives Harry crazy. Because it’s a way for his husband to pay him when he drive him crazy with just blinking.

Louis feels the remarkable boner growing in his pants, therefore arching his back when he feels Harry's tongue on his neck, licking it.

Louis writhes in his interior of need. He needed Harry right now because he was going to explode. He is too turned on to worry about his work fatigue.

"Harry ..." he begs in a desperate tone, stretching his neck to give him better access.

His husband snarls something unintelligible and bites a part of his neck, sucking and biting.

He is giving him a love bite.

"Ha-Harry," he pleads again, his voice cracking.

Harry seems to have found the eighth wonder in his neck because he is not listening.

Louis despairs and takes his hand to Harry's hair to pull him and force him to look at him.

"Damn, give me attention," Louis murmurs, looking desperately at his husband.

Harry smiles sideways and walks over to leave a short kiss on his lips.

"C’mon, take that off, love," Harry points at his shirt—literally his—as he pulls it out, both leaving his back bare.

Harry turns on top of Louis, his boners brushing as well as his bare skin.

"You're painfully hard," Harry murmurs between his lips.

Louis groans and nods, making a puppy face.

Harry takes his hands in the blue-eyed pants and unbuttons it; Louis does the same with Harry's.

One minute, and both are in underwear only.

Louis swallows as he watches the huge boner trying to be released from Harry's boxer rubbing his own.

Harry brings his lips to Louis' and bites the bottom, sucking and licking.

Louis moans. He needed Harry and Harry was just playing with him like a rag doll.

"Harry," he gasps. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and draws him to himself so he doesn’t move away.

Harry smiles between the kiss and lifts Louis, riding him in his lap, while he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Louis moves forward to rub against Harry's erection. He wants to take that piece of cloth off; he wants to take it off.

Harry seems to have read his thoughts as he brings his hands to the edge of Louis' boxer and slowly pulls them down. Louis gets up from Harry's lap so that he can take off his boxer, revealing his erect member that takes a small leap and crashes against his stomach.

Louis doesn't mind that Harry sees him naked or Louis sees him; nor is he ashamed that Harry noticed the ardent and delirious that is seen thanks to him.

He feels comfortable and confident in front of Harry, naked, standing before him. And the way Harry drags his eyes all over his body like a wave of fire, seeing it as if it were art. An art that should not be touched and should only be admired. That at any moment it will disappear. As if Louis is the best thing that can happen to Harry.

He loves when Harry looks at him like that. As if he was not used to watching it. As if he had found a marvel. As if they had not seen each other like that for 7 years.

Harry gets up and pulls him to him, hugging him by the waist and sticking his lips together.

When Louis brings his arms to Harry's back, he notes wet and sticky. He smiles inside and takes his hands to Harry's boxer and lowers it, his husband helping him.

Both are naked in front of each other, comfortably, confidently.

"Come," Harry calls and brings Louis to bed.

Harry sits down and rests his back on the back of the bed, while Louis sits on his lap; gathering their members.

Louis takes his hands to his members and envelops them. Harry lets out a gasp that is swallowed by Louis' lips.

The smaller one begins to move with each hand their members. From top to bottom masturbating.

He arches his back at the same time as Harry, releasing gasps that merge with those of his husband. Both are in synchrony.

When Harry's boner grows double, Louis releases it, and himself.

"Do it," he whispers.

Harry understands it and brings his right index finger to Louis' mouth. The blue-eyed one sucks Harry's finger while filling it with spittle, lubricating it.

His husband wraps his left arm around the curves of Louis and raises it a few inches as he brings his finger to Louis' entrance and brushes his ring.

The lower one lets out a gasping groan as he grinds his teeth.

"Don't drown them," Harry begs in a gasp "I want to hear you."

Louis nods, breathing deeply.

"Do it," he asks, dragging the words.

His body shudders as he feels Harry's finger slowly inside him. Louis stands still, his muscles numb.

They have not been doing that for a long time and it hurts. Damn, but he wants more. He needs more.

He moves his hips forward and tells Harry to move.

His husband obeys—at last he does something that Louis wants—and begins to move his finger, circling inside.

"You're too tight, love," Harry gasps.

Louis denies moves his hips back involuntarily from side to side.

"Another," Louis asks.

Harry looks him in the eye with concern and Louis looks back at him, giving him peace of mind. The curly one pupils are fully dilated, and there was almost no green. His eyes are all black and dark, shining with excitement. Louis sure is the same.

Louis gives a small leap when he feels the second finger of the curly one inside. A few seconds passed in which Louis gets accustomed and moves his hips to tell Harry to move.

Harry begins to open his scissor-like fingers inside him.

Louis closes his eyes, throwing his head back, enjoying.

Harry's fingers inside him are like touching pleasure and savouring the sky. He can live all life with them inside.

But it's not enough.

If Harry's fingers are the pleasure, his dick must be the glory.

"Harry," manages to groan as he feels his walls widen. Harry's fingers are touching his inside all around.

The curly one pulls his fingers out of Louis and stretches to the bedside table to get the bottle of lubricant out. Louis can't move; he is too stunned.

Harry finishes throwing some of the liquid on his cock covering it and leaves the bottle where it was.

"Lou ..." he murmurs. Louis falls into reality and nods, parting a little.

Harry adjusts his dick in his entrance and with a movement; he goes in slowly, without taking away his intense look of his eyes.

Louis can die.

His body contracted, rejecting Harry's dick. Squeezing it. He doesn't feel his thighs and his butt hurts like shit.

Harry is big, so big. And Louis is small, and he can break it in two.

He let out a gasp of pain, make Harry worry.

"It's okay, shh," Harry draws him close to him but doesn't come out completely. Louis closes his eyes at the pain.

His entrance is tight and Harry's penis is big and thick, and turned on is double.

His whole being is full and he can almost breathe, very difficult.

His eyes crystallize and Harry kisses his forehead, whispering words of love, still not moving.

As the minutes pass and Louis feels the air in his lungs again, he stirs in Harry's arms, getting used to having him inside him.

The bigger one picks up the hint and begins to move Louis' hips with his hands, in a flurry of emotions.

The blue-eyed moves his hips in the same way, helping him. Harry's penis moves inside, brushing against his walls.

Harry turns, still inside him, and rests Louis in bed, with his legs on either side of his hips, as he begins to move. He’s inside and outside but without leaving at all.

Louis closed his eyes and let out a gasping gasp.

"Look at me," Harry demanded in a broken voice. His excitement is spreading over each letter.

Louis sighs and opens his eyes, immediately falling into Harry's, which couldn't be darker and dilated.

The bigger one smiles at him as he continues to ramming, slowly.

Louis is about to close his eyes but Harry denies it.

"M-more," he pleads, asking for speed.

Harry nods as he raises his thrusts, driving Louis to madness.

Louis arches his back and let out a high-pitch groan as he feels Harry's cock hit his prostate. The curly one groans when he hears it.

His body is on fire and he doesn’t even know if he is breathing or moaning; but that turns on Harry.

That always is that, and has no idea why Harry is so turned on to hear him moan.

His head is a whirlwind of emotions without connection or coherence. He can only think of Harry, his hands, Harry, his fingers, Harry, his cock inside him, Harry. Harry, Harry.

Harry takes up 100% of his thoughts right now, and Louis loses the notion of time and lets go—or rather screams—a groan when he feels his prostate being hit again, leading him to the abyss.

Harry accelerates his thrusts—if that was possible—hitting him over and over again. Louis moves from side to side rubbing against the bed. He takes his hands to the sheets and squeezes them in a fist, trying to hold onto something to know that he is there, and not lost in time and space.

The curly one normalizes his thrusts to lean and leave a kiss on the lips of Louis, taking him unawares.

When he feels Harry completely get out of him and, in a second—strong and heart-breaking—come in again, he lets out a moan too loud to be real and bites Harry's lower lip so hard that he manages to savour the metallic of blood.

His body convulses and sinks into adrenaline and hundreds of emotions that are accompanied by the orgasm he is releasing. He stains his and Harry's chest, spilling from all sides, not feeling his extremities.

Harry accelerates his movements and a few seconds later collapses as he cums into him.

Louis is a whirlwind of whatever he was feeling, his body immobile and submissive, feeling Harry spilling into his gut. Harry lies on top of him, still not fully emerging, recovering from his orgasm and kissing him passionately on the lips.

He has so often made love to Harry that he always feels better, more and more pleasurable. It never ends. His body twisting every time they joined, no matter the place, the moment, the time, is always incredible and never tire of the emotions that transmitted to him.

"I love you," he hears Harry whisper into his ear once they apart from the kiss.

Louis smile. Close his eyes and sigh; attracts Harry with his arms—managing to move them, still too weak—and hug him, feeling him still inside. But it doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't matter because there is Harry and he is stability, confidence and keeps him with his feet on the ground. He is real.

His husband comes out of him and lies to one side, both of them full of their semen, sticky.

"C’mon, let's take a shower," Harry says as he gets up from the bed and wrinkles the sheets to leave them on the floor.

He seems so normal, so stable, as if he had not had an orgasm but a kissing session. Louis can barely move and feels too weak even to speak, even without fully recovering.

"Carry me," he asks which child, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Harry smiles sideways and his eyes soften. "Come here," he says as he brings one hand to his knees and the other to his waist, lifting him easily as newlyweds.

He walks to the bathroom and leaves Louis on the floor, still with one arm around his waist and guides him to the shower.

The water falls through their bodies undoing any fluid as Harry rubs soap on Louis' body and Louis rubs Harry's hair, some of which at other times sharing kisses.

The couple's shower ends and they find themselves lying on their bed with new sheets and pajamas—though Louis is only in boxer. Harry turns around and Louis hugs him from behind, being the big spoon (even though he is small; it doesn't matter, Harry is his baby).

The moon illuminates their window and he hears Harry's breathing normalize next to his heartbeats.

The last thing he knows is that he slept with Harry in his arms; his stomach was a mess and a huge smile drawn on his face.

+

Two days had passed and, to his bad luck, Harry had convinced him to go to the dinner—which was in two days—and had made sure to tell him who he really was and who he was making love to in a rather interesting position.

Hands and knees for two days straight.

That's a record.

Simon had given him two days off to maintain his state of mind and to go to the party quietly.

Apparently he still doesn't know who his future lie wife will be.

He feels like Adam Sandler only without the part where he ends up falling in love with her.

His heart already has an owner.

And just at that moment, he hugs Harry from behind and plunges his nose into his back while he's cooking breakfast.

Harry tilts his head to the side and kisses his lips.

"Good morning, somebody decided to wake up at last," he chirps as he continues on his.

Louis doesn't move.

"Well, you were the one who did not wake me," he excused himself.

"You looked calm, so I assumed you wanted to sleep more because of the hectic night we had."

Harry's words burrow into his throat and rise to his cheeks, turning them completely red.

A very good sex, he must admit.

He smothers a smile and leaves Harry to sit on the table in front of the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" He asks, ignoring his thoughts of the night before...

"Omelette," Harry says simply.

Louis nods "Delicious," purrs.

Harry turns sideways and throws a smile, returning to what he was doing.

His hair was wild and—thankfully, thank—curly more than ever. Damn, he loves his curls so much.

They both finish eating and sit on the couch, opposite of the other.

Each one is with his phone and Louis sits with legs outstretched—unlike Harry, who has right over left—, and every time he sees sideways he breathes for himself.

His wrinkled pajamas, and that position, and his curls, and he...

Sometimes he caught Harry watching him, so he smiles and decides to upset him.

He moves a little and opens his legs, releasing a long breath.

"I'm sitting on the sofa opposite you... you look sexy," says Harry, apparently finding out his thoughts.

Louis chuckles, "I'm being slowly seduced by your curls," he complains.

Harry winks. "I know, that was my plan."

Louis denies and smiles, looking back at his phone.

+

Tomorrow is the dinner. Tomorrow he has to pretend to be the husband of an Eleanor Calder, and he doesn't even know how old she is, dammit.

When Simon called him to explain, he barely heard the girl's name and cut off the call.

He begged Harry not to let him go, but when Simon called again and threatened to dismiss him if he did not do what he said, Louis knew he was serious.

So, Harry made sure of reassuring him all the time he had, stroking his hair and playing with his hands, pressing kisses wherever he could, until Louis was less tense; whispered things of love and hugged him all the time, assuring him that he would be fine. Whenever Louis nibbled his nails or the edge of his thumb from stress, Harry pulled his fingers, kissing the tips of them and then kissing him; and right now, both are in bed curled up, watching SpongeBob.

Louis can't concentrate on the TV series, just thinking about tomorrow. What should he do? How should he act? Should he kiss her? How did he ask her to marry him? How did they meet? He can tear his head off right now, just to put an end to it.

However he doesn't, Harry's arms around him keeping him steady and alive. Alive, alive.

Harry's arms were made to support Louis.

Louis smiles without realizing it and closes the eyes, resting his head in the chest of Harry.

"Every time I wake up, and you're hugging me, your boner hits my back," he heard Harry whisper in his ear.

Louis chuckles.

"Waking up beside you, I'm a loaded gun; you can't blame me. You are hot," he answers, his voice sounding slightly flirtatious.

Harry let out a soft laugh, the rumour feeling in his chest.

"You can have me anytime; you know that, cannot you?"

"I can't get enough of you," Louis responds simply.

He can hear Harry rolling his eyes. "What a cliché, Tomlinson."

Louis pushes him briefly, "Oh, shut up. Who was the: 'They fit well in you; they make you look like you're mine'?"

"It's the truth; you wearing my clothes are the ninth wonder."

"And what is the octave?"

"You without clothes," he answers.

Louis stands up a few inches and looks at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Would you like to see me without clothes right now?" He asks coquettishly, bowing his head and smiling sideways.

Harry smiles "I would love to see you without clothes all the time."

Louis is wearing a Harry shirt that hangs up to his thighs, and, to his luck, he doesn't wear underwear.

Before he can say anything, he feels Harry's hands traverse his outer thighs until he reaches his glutes, and squeezes them gently.

Louis let out a small groan as he felt Harry's hand traverse and stop at his crotch, over his dick and under his shirt.

Louis bites his lower lip and throws his head back, closing his eyes.

Harry's hands feel like touching the sky. They are precise and concise, they know where to play and how to play. Harry may be just touching the lower back of Louis and Louis would be flying through the universe.

He feels his fingers brush against his entrance and suppresses a groan. His head is beginning to fail as far as rationality is concerned. Harry's hands stroking beneath his shirt are being his doom.

He writhes on the sheets and breathes heavily. Harry brings his lips to his neck and kisses him, licking afterwards. Louis lets out a small gasp and brings his hands to Harry's hair to pull. The curly one loosens a groan in Louis' neck, his hot breath raking with his bristling skin.

"Shit," groans the biggest. Harry's eyes close and he licks Louis' neck again, sending waves all over his body that settle into his crotch "again," he says as he takes his hand to the front of Louis and squeezes the head of his dick.

Louis lets out a groan and pulls Harry's hair a little harder, causing Harry to turn on more and start nibbling on his skin. Louis throws his head back and lets out a sound of pain; his dick throbbing against Harry's hand, painfully hard and in need of attention.

"H-Harry," he stammers, closing his eyes and pulling Harry's hair, guiding his head up to his crotch.

"Lou, can I give you a blow job?" He heard Harry's voice trailing his eardrum, hoarse and grave.

"I'd love it, if you just wait," he answers, surprising himself with his answer.

Before realizing it, Louis rises a few inches and sits on his bed, sitting on Harry's lap. He places his forehead against Harry's, gasping for breath.

He needs to breathe. He takes a deep breath and puts his hand between the curly one pant, feeling the thick against his palm. Harry moans low and kisses the tip of his nose, which was wet from the sweat that fell from his forehead.

Louis breathes and feels the smell of Harry flooding his nostrils; he carries his tongue to the forehead of the curly one and licks; he tastes like salt and vinegar.

Louis feels Harry's hands on the bottom edge of his shirt and pulls it over his shoulders, tossing it somewhere in the room. Louis does the same with Harry. Harry is naked to the back and Louis naked completely.

"Do it," Louis says, with Harry's hands on his upper thighs. Louis opens his legs, leaving his entrance and erect dick at first sight in the eyes of Harry, who wets his lips, watching him with burning eyes.

Before Louis can even breathe, he feels the warm lips of Harry brush his glans, as if he had kissed him.

Louis pulls back Harry's tuft hair again, drawing him closer; throwing his head toward the back of the bed, closing his eyes, sitting with his legs spread open and his husband about to give him a blowjob.

He can't ask for more.

He lets out a small scream as he feels the head of his dick rub against Harry's palate, feeling hot.

He opens his eyes and watches Harry suck his penis as he looks at him with burning eyes, burning every particle of his body with that intense, dark, burning green.

Harry's tongue traces the line of the base of the head of his penis, sending chills down his spine and making him shiver in its place, pulling the strands of the already dishevelled hair tighter.

He sniffed at the short length of Harry's hair, since when he had it longer and curly it was easier to pull it; however he doesn't complain, it excites him more if he doesn't have enough.

He raises his available hand to the base of his own head and pulls his hair.

Harry grabs Louis' wrist and pulls his hand from Louis' head to bring it to his head "Here," he manages to say, continuing his work.

Louis rolls his eyes but pulls again. His dick is throbbing and hurting, needing attention. Apparently Harry loves to play with him and lick it like a fucking ice cream.

"H-Harry, oh—there, yes, shit," he moans when he feels Harry bring his hand to his dick and pull it up and down, even with his tongue licking.

The curly one loosens an unintelligible sound and puts everything in his mouth, sucking. He shakes his head and Louis arching his back.

The curly one joins his available hand with Louis' and intertwines his fingers; takes them to the base of Louis' head and presses them against the wall.

Louis closes his eyes and opens his lips, trying to get oxygen to his brain.

Harry's body fits so perfectly against his, as if they had been created to be together. Both reacting to the stimuli shuddering; at the same time, in synchrony; as if they were one. As if they were a single soul divided into two parts attached to their bodies.

As if they were mirrors.

Harry pulls away completely and stares at him, with an indecipherable look.

Louis feels strange without Harry's body heat against his body; right now he feels defenceless, as if he had let his guard down. As if Harry's arms were his safety. It feels empty. It feels like half of him is missing when they are apart.

Look at Harry's eyes, those eyes that he only shows his heart.

When he opens his mouth to say something, nothing comes out of it. Harry is still looking at him in a way he can't find meaning for. His lips are red and swollen and his cheeks flushed. His eyes scanned for every part of his body, glossy as the stars at midnight.

His penis is painfully hard and dripping pre semen, with his head swollen.

Louis stirs in his place at the same time as Harry throws himself for him, catching his lips and kissing him with ferocity.

Louis is startled but let’s Harry do with him what he wants, as always.

Harry opens his lips and lets his tongue travel, passionate and in need. Every time Louis kissed him, he needed more, more, as if it were not enough; as if he couldn't fully feel Harry's lips, as if he were kissing him over, inches apart.

Louis rubs his hands on Harry's forearms, searching for touch. The curly one groans against Louis' lips and then separates to bring his mouth to his erect, swollen penis, thrusting it into his mouth to the bottom.

Louis scratches Harry's back with his nails, reddening her. The curly one bites the tip of his penis causing Louis to clench his nails in his back and arch his back at the same time Harry arches his back.

Feel the cramps at the base of his pelvis, like a hurricane that kills everything, sending warnings that it will come soon. Louis gasps for breath as he feels a lick on the tip and a squeeze from Harry's hand, followed by a rise and fall.

It is slowly collapsing. Harry's skin against his own feels like flames, boiling like the fire that drags everything in his path, in this case, drags Louis to the bottom of the pleasant darkness; that place where he can expose his body and simply feel nothing but pleasure and comfort; as if he had been born for it.

Louis lets out a scream as he feels the tip of Harry's tongue brush against his entrance. A single touch, soft and calm, and when Harry turns his tongue to his penis, Louis reaches the climax.

Louis melts in Harry's mouth, moaning his name and contracting his muscles rhythmically into his pelvic region. His body gives muscle spasms, feeling the euphoric feeling spread through each vein of his body, about to burst.

Harry swallows everything, still with his dick in his mouth.

Louis can't move his muscles voluntarily, these only reacting to the stimulus of orgasm spreading throughout his pelvis. His body is still shaking and he can't but throw his head back and drop his hands from Harry's hair, exhausted and satisfied.

"Shit," he managed to whisper "what a sick night, mate," he says, still with his brain spinning.

Harry bites the head of his cock, making him scream.

"I literally just gave you a blow job and we're married, don’t call me 'mate' anymore, okay?" The curly one answers after pulling his penis out of his mouth.

"Of course, mate," he teases him.

When his butt rubs against Harry's crotch, Louis watches him.

"Love, let me do it now, I hate being the only to cum," he says as he lies down, waiting for a stunned Harry.

"It's not necessary," Harry replied with a shy, embarrassed tone.

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Why you sa—?"

"I ... I came," he answers, looking down.

"What? How?" Louis asked, annoying him.

Harry seems to have a battle in his mind, deciding whether to kill Louis or ignore him.

Harry sees him; Louis has a flirty smile on his face. Harry denies, but he smiles. "I came when I heard you moan my name up and when you wriggled for me and when you came into my mouth, shit, the best orgasm I've ever had seeing you lose your sanity under me," he gives him his own shit, with a cynical smile on his face.

Louis swallows spittle and feels a tingling in his stomach extend down his throat to his lips and free himself like a little and under groan.

Harry smiles contentedly and takes off his pants, releasing his damp boxer, full of semen.

Definitely, Harry Styles had reached orgasm just by watching Louis Tomlinson moan his name and squirm.

"Why so quiet, baby?" Harry asks, taking off his boxer and going to bed next to him.

Louis rolls his eyes "Shut the fuck up, Styles," he complains.

Harry chuckles and walks over to Louis, bringing his lips to his ear. "For tomorrow night, when you hold hands with your fiancée, pretending to be married and in love, know who you belong to and who really is yours. This was just a little memory to remind you of who owns that nice butt with which you were blessed and who will wait for you after dinner, lying in this bed, naked. Just in case you forget," he murmurs his voice hoarse.

Louis didn't sleep that night. And he had to be the little spoon either Harry will doesn't notice his boner.

+

It's morning, and when night comes, he's dressed gracefully—thank you, Harry—and smelling lavender. Unfortunately he reluctantly removes the wedding ring and leaves it with Harry, even though he almost cries, Louis comforts him.

Everything seems to be okay, go to that stupid dinner, pretend to be something that is not and return to his home, would cuddle in the arms of Harry and his heart would jump because Harry is and will always be the only person that he is and always will be in love.

However, when he leaves the car that Simon sent to pick him up and with his "fiancée" (Harry didn't accompany him out when he arrived, he knows he didn't want to), holding hands, greeting all those men whom most of them don't know and pretending to be happy, everything complicates when she steals a kiss that lasted longer than agreed and when he thinks of Simon's eyes looking at him with reproach, he knows that he can't separate and that he has to correspond.

He closes his eyes and tries to move his lips. But fuck, he feels nothing and is already starting to annoy him how humid the situation is becoming, so, as much as possible gentleman (actually pushes fast but not abrupt) turns away from her, and turns his attention to men egocentrics.

"At least you can pretend better," she scolds slyly as she smiles at the others.

Louis looks at her in profile, he didn't realize that the girl had a huge nose; tilted downwards and with an almost remarkable bridge at the top. However she is cute, to a certain extent, of course.

"What did you say your name was?" Louis asks, ignoring the other.

She snorts, bored "Eleanor Calder," she says, "will you at least tell me how we met, or how you asked me to marry?"

"Did I?" Louis asks innocently.

She rolls her eyes and instantly freezes as she watches a couple walk towards them. Louis smiles.

"Tomlinson, it's been a long time," says the man with pale complexion and gray hair, with a woman at his side red-haired and too young to be his wife "how have you been, son?"

"Mr. Argent, very well, very well, four years? It is not like this? How have you been?" Louis asks politely.

Of course he's acting, that damn bastard is a macho and homophobic shit, but Louis swallows all his thoughts, as always.

"Four years," the man repeats in his voice, burning Louis' eardrums. "I'm fine; she's my fiancée, Clairene."

The red-haired woman, or the red-haired young woman, shows a faint smile before turning her gaze to the ground.

Louis almost feels pity. Almost.

"A pleasure," he tells the girl who smiles back at him, not taking his eyes off the floor.

Argent nods and glances at Eleanor.

"And you, young lady?"

Before the chestnut answers, Louis comes forward. "She's my fiancée, Eleanor Casser."

"Calder," corrects the girl immediately.

Louis giggles but doesn't let his guard down. "I was joking, love," he says as he gives her an Eskimo kiss.

The man in front looks satisfied and withdraws, giving them privacy.

Louis turns away from her and sighs "Let's go inside, I need to drink."

She follows him, both with their fingers intertwined.

"Can you, at least, hold my hand in the right way? You do it as if I have mange," her voice interrupts him.

Louis reaches the big bowl that seemed to contain wine and releases Eleanor for a drink and serve.

"I don't know anything about you, so don't blame me for wanting to be cautious," he jokes, but with no trace of amusement on his face.

He hears a snort from the girl before stepping away from her and walking away, approaching to talk to some people.

A half hour has passed and Louis has two drinks and many conversations. He doesn't know where Eleanor is but he doesn't care either, at least not until she watches Simon walk toward him with a face that warns danger.

Louis apologizes to the group and walks away to Simon.

"But he's the host," he says sarcastically.

"Where the fuck is your fiancée?" He asks, his voice low but steely.

"I don't have a fiancée, I have a husband," he says, taking a sip of his wine.

Simon seems to grind his teeth to avoid jumping in front of all the guests.

"Louis Toml—" Simon is interrupted by Eleanor at his side.

"Thanks, I've been bored and talking to women who are telling me their sexual experiences with their husbands. It's disgusting," to Louis "why are not we like them?" she asks jokingly.

"That's because we're not a real relationship, so stay away, mangy," Louis says, pulling away a few inches, yet he has a smile on his face.

Simon seems to have a mental breakdown. "I swear to God, Louis, that if at least you do not act well, I'll leave you in ruin."

Louis' smile disappears and he looks down with a nod. Simon smiles contentedly.

"You guys must pretend you met on a vacation trip and that when you, Louis, first saw her you fell in love with her. And after about three years you asked her to marry she and she accepted, and you are getting married within a month," Simon said matter-of-factly, as if he were made to give such orders.

Louis raises an eyebrow. "What's missing is that they want to go to my wedding and have to get married really," Louis jokes.

"If necessary ..." Simon is interrupted.

"I'd rather stay in the ruin, thank you."

The oldest of the three rolls his eyes and retires, not without before throwing a ferocious look to the pair.

Louis turns to Eleanor. "What do you want to do, baby?" He asks.

The girl smiles "How cute you call me that."

"Do not get used to it, mangy."

Louis smiles when he hears her snort and offers her his wine.

"No thanks," Eleanor answers, sighing.

"I was not going to give you, actually; put my mouth where you put yours, ew."

"We just kissed about half an hour ago."

"Unfortunately."

"Be more gentleman, idiot."

"Of course, my princess."

"Why do not you tell me about your husband? What is he's name?"

Louis immediately smiles but disguises him by taking a drink.

"Harry," he proudly replies, "his name is Harry."

"It's a beautiful name," she flatters.

"Yes, like him."

Louis watches her roll her eyes. "I swear I thought you were one of those guys who were all the opposite of hardened romantic."

Louis shrugs. "When you're really in love, you surprise yourself," he says simply. "Did Simon tell you that I have a couple?"

She denies "No," she says simply.

"And how did you know, then? Are you a spy?"

Eleanor chuckles. "Well, the fact that you disgust kiss me, or you don't know take my hand, or that you have to hire a woman to pretend to be your fiancée, let me ... or you're gay, or you're single. Anyway, it leaves me in the first option since I'm clear that I'm pretty and like you don't like kissing me, I assumed that. "

"And what made you think that I'm married?"

"The ring in your pocket."

Louis frowns. He had "left" his marriage ring with Harry; however he took it when he was distracted to at least have something nearby that reminded him of his smell as he was doing all that stupidity.

"How did you know?"

She shrugs. "I felt it when we were; insert quotation marks, holding hands."

Louis laughs "And how did you know it was of marriage?"

"I didn't know, I figured it out," she answers, simple.

"How?"

"Well, the only way you're arguing so much with Simon over a simple fake girlfriend who will not hurt anyone is because you're in love with someone else. Besides, you didn’t kiss me with disgust, but with discomfort, I mean, as if you were accustomed to try other lips and this was a new adventure that you definitely don't like. Maybe it's because I figured out you're gay, but the fact that it costs you so much to pretend to date with someone, no matter who, made it clear to me that it's because you already have a couple. "

Louis raised both eyebrows "Very observant."

She shrugs. "A lot of people have told me."

"Whatever," he replies taking from his wine, which is running out.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, closer to him.

Louis looks at her with confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry you're here with the wrong person," she clarifies.

Louis nods, "It's fine, it will not last."

"I would help you, but Simon paid me a lot of good money so I'll have to let my professional side out so you'd better treat me well," she says, shrugging, but in a serious tone.

Louis looks at her in disbelief for a moment and then denies "Whatever."

+

Louis has had serious conversations with many people and is starting to get fed up, and the only thing he is aware of is the drink in his hand.

"How did you two meet?" Ask the woman with her husband's shoulder.

This time, Eleanor is the one who answers "We were both on a vacation trip."

The woman nods "Where?"

Eleanor glances at Louis so that he at least says something but he only rejects it, still with the sight in his drink.

"Huh, in France," she says simply.

"That's very romantic, how did you decide to be together?"

Louis feels Eleanor's elbow get him out of his reverie and Louis begins to recite, as if he knew the words by heart.

"The first time I saw her and I talked to her and told her that I liked her hair and talked for a long time I knew she was the woman of my life," with pain he watches Eleanor and gives her a kiss on the lips "I still believe."

The chestnut tree smiles at him tenderly, and the woman who looks at them attentively nods, a smile on her lips.

"That's so sweet, I wish you the best, guys."

The woman leaves with her husband who didn't seem interested in the conversation like Louis.

"You can at least smile," Eleanor reproaches him; smiling at a woman who passes by and greets her "you look like a damn robot."

Louis ignores her and continues to drink from his wine.

 

 

 

 

 

"And tell me, do you plan to have children?" says the bearded man shrivelling to the base of his chest and without hair on his head.

He is the only one Louis has been found to not have a couple. According to him: "is enjoying the life who knows where."

Eleanor nods. "That's right, but we're still very young, we'll wait to get married and then make a family," she answers as she hugs Louis in the back and rests her chin on his shoulder.

Louis sighs and throws his head back, making contact with Eleanor.

The man smiles "Good luck."

 

 

 

 

 

"Louis, how did you ask her to marry you?"

Louis sighs deeply and looks at the woman wearily but with a smile on his face.

"We were having an anniversary dinner about three months ago for our four years together," he says, he doesn't even know if he said the dates well but by Eleanor's expression, he was wrong, but he can't care less "and she was eating a salad when she finds the ring on a lettuce," he talks as he travels through all the movies he has seen and all the different marriage proposals in each one, trying to make it the most cliché "and when she saw the ring, I kneel in front of her chair and I say: 'Eleanor Calder, I am so in love with you that I don't know if the word love is enough. All these years together have let me know how much I'm ready for this, will you marry me?' And she said yes and now we're here," Louis finishes, drinking his wine.

The woman seems to have crystallized eyes and Louis represses rolling his eyes and snorting.

"That was very beautiful, my child," to Eleanor "you are so lucky to have each other."

Eleanor smiles "Thank you very much."

"I'm serious, love like that doesn't exist anymore. Society is being destabilized by so many mental illnesses. Not to mention those homosexual people, they are an aberration, they think they are in love when they are only possessed by the devil," says the woman, shaking her head.

Louis takes his eyes off the woman and controls himself so as not to scream in her face.

"I believe that all these people deserve the right to love as we do. They are people loving other people," he says, trying to control the disgust in his tone.

"No, they are sick loving other sick people. That is not love; the bible says man for woman and woman for man. Two men and two women can’t be together without sin; and when they have sex they are committing disrespect to God and to the church. They are an abomination."

Louis smiles inwardly.

_If you knew the good sex we have, you would change your mind._

"The Bible? Church? Who say it? God? Where's the video that proves it?" Louis asks sarcastically.

If it had been years ago, Louis would not have controlled himself and shouted at the woman or really got angry and would be shaking with anger.

But the past few years have taught him that these people can't be rational and not worth it, just ignore them.

But it bothers him when they discriminate, when someone can get hurt.

However, he controls himself.

He realizes that Eleanor is looking at him with his eyes open and denying.

But the woman in front of him doesn't seem to realize that he is defending them.

"God wrote the bible."

"The man wrote the bible."

"Guiding from the words of God."

"No one can prove that. In the Bible says that we must love each other, and that God loves us all equally, why not homosexuals?"

"Homosexuals are an abomination, they aren't human beings."

"Humans feel, love, think; homosexuals too."

"They don't love. They don't know the meaning of love. One man can't love another, one woman can’t love another woman; look at yourselves, you two are the meaning of perfect couple, you really feel love."

Louis is about to shout in her face ten thousand rude and ten thousand and one more reasons why they love starting with him loving a man, but is interrupted by Eleanor.

"I think Simon is going to announce something," she says "thank you very much for your congratulations."

The woman seems to forget the conversation with Louis and smiles at the girl.

"Have a happy life together."

Eleanor thanks and beats Louis who smiles back at him reluctantly. The woman leaves.

"Louis, control your impulses, you're supposed to—"

"No, Eleanor, I will not allow anyone to talk like this about anyone, no matter who they are or what they like, I will not be silent when I can defend people who are unfairly discriminated against."

"Louis, this is not a political campaign or a human rights march, the better you act, easier it will be."

"Forget it, will you? I got over it; I'm used to it, alone, let's see what the shit is going to talk about the cause of my stress. "

Eleanor nods and they both hold hands and walk to the main room where Simon will announce any stupidity that Louis can bet on, he will.

The touch hurts and burns his skin. He's so sick of all that shit and he wants to get out of there. He's sick of having to kiss the girl's lips and every time he does, he plunges his hand into his pocket and brushes his wedding ring with his fingers.

He's so tired of having to fake smiles at all those people who come to him all the time to ask about their lives as curious as they are. Tired of not being able to say what he feels and be chained. Not being able to express himself.

An hour has passed and Louis has simply embraced Eleanor, kissing Eleanor, telling everyone that he loves Eleanor and that it's the love of his life and with whom he will spend the rest of his years.

Each time he tries to separate from her, Simon appears and walks to the side and returns it.

Louis feels trapped and needs to breathe, needs to get away from there and hide in a dark place without anyone seeing him and waiting, waiting. He needs to definitely scream at the top of his lungs what he really feels.

Harry's strong, steady scent left his suit, giving way to the sweet, extravagant scent of Eleanor's perfume, impregnating himself like claws.

Oh, Harry, Harry.

He misses him so much. He needs him so much. Every time he is asked how he fell in love, he can only think of Harry. Every time he says that Eleanor is the love of his life, he only thinks of Harry.

Harry has not abandoned his thoughts since he got into the car to go to the party. And he has not stopped thinking about how much he needs to hear his voice.

If he had to go through that day again for a long time, he preferred to give up the industry and his position and work as a janitor so he would not have to pretend to love someone he doesn't love.

Because he loves Harry.

The love that Louis feels for Harry is not like the others; it's not a burning fire that burns how intense it is.

It's like a bonfire

It keeps him warm and comfortable on a winter night.

And it's durable.

And Louis needs Harry at his side, because he feels comforting and warm, because Harry is his home and nothing is going to change that.

Louis comes out of his thoughts and pays attention to Simon's speech.

This all he does is talk about how grateful he is for all who came and Louis is yawning. He knew he was going to talk shit.

He's about to go for a drink when he hears his name.

"I want to thank my good friend, Louis Tomlinson, one of my most trusted contacts who came here with his beautiful fiancée, Eleanor. He is a wonderful person, Louis," Simon raises his glass in the direction of him and everyone turns to see him. He can only smile and nod, lifting his already empty "thank you for coming, mate," Simon finished.

Louis thanks and stupidity ends.

Two hours later, and Louis is a little drunk. Or rather, not so drunk, but a little dizzy.

Maybe he's drunk.

Eleanor stuck to him like a chewing gum in his hair, but after a long time Louis managed to persuade her that he had to go to the bathroom. And he didn't lie, he really needs to go.

At this point, Louis is walking towards the gentlemen's bathroom to pee through the large amount of liquid in his bladder that he has been accumulating.

After doing his needs, he reclines from the counters where the sinks are and pulls out his phone to call Harry, not without realizing that the bathroom is empty.

After a few shudders, Harry's husky voice answered, sticking in his throat like thorns.

"Louis? Hello dear, how's it going?" He asks.

Louis can almost cry. He's so sick of having to tell every guest he crosses that he's engaged to Eleanor and that he's really in love. Hearing Harry's voice hurts him so much; he misses him, he misses his voice, his arms, and his warmth. He doesn't see the moment when that stupid party ends and goes to the place where he really should be.

His home.

"Did I wake you?" He asks after a few seconds of calming himself and watching the clock on the wall at three in the morning.

"Nop, you know I don't sleep until I know you're at home, specifically, in my arms," he replies with a funny tone.

Louis feels a dagger pierce his heart and his legs fail.

"Don't tell me that, I'm going to cry right now," he draws the words with his tongue.

"Cry? What? Are you all right, baby? What's wrong?" Pause "are you drunk?"

Louis nods but immediately answers as he realizes that Harry can't see him "Maybe a little."

He hears a sigh on the other end of the line and Harry's weary voice lets himself out. "Lou, you must calm down a little, okay? Remember that there is no one there who can help you. Where is this girl?"

"Eleanor? I left her in I don't know where and I don't care, I already had enough. "

Harry chuckles. "Louis, listen, I don't want you to drink any more liquor and I want you to stay wherever you are for several minutes until you feel that you can approach Simon and tell him that you don't feel well and that you need to go home, Will you do that for me, baby? "

Louis nods "Yes."

"Well, now, why are you going to cry?"

"I miss you so much," he says, his voice almost broken, almost.

"Aw, baby, I miss you too."

"No, Harry, really. You have no idea, this is killing me and all I think about is you and how much I want to burn this place. The truth you have no idea of the hell I'm going through."

When Louis hears Harry's voice, he can feel the fury emanating from every syllable. "I swear I will kill Simon," he speaks, his hoarse voice sounding menacing.

"I help you," he tries to say mockingly, but his voice comes out shaken "I want to get out of here and go home, I don't want to be here anymore."

"Yes, baby, come; Tell that son of a bitch that you don't feel well and you feel like you're going to ruin his stupid party, but it doesn't matter. Please come home," Harry's voice sounds almost a plea.

"Okay, I hope he accepts."

"If he doesn't, tell him I'll go to his fucking house and burn every part of it until you come back to me."

Louis smiles sucking mucus "I love you so much, you have no idea how much."

"God, Louis, I love you, I love you, I love you, come, please."

Louis smiles "Always. I just keep on coming back to you. I will always come back to you. I'm going to hang up, see you later, my love. "

"I love you," is the last thing Louis hears from Harry before he hung up.

He puts his phone in his pocket and when his fingers rub the ring, he closes his eyes, breathing deeply.

He stumbles to Simon and grabs him by the arm, luckily he's alone.

"Louis, what's going on?" He asks, pouring himself wine.

"I don't," breathes "I don't feel very well, I think I drank too much wine and I can't stand, so I have to go."

Simon frowns "It's rude to leave before the guests."

"Are you kidding? This is your party, not mine. I don't give a shit if it's rude, I'm going to faint at any moment or I'll vomit those pretty lilacs you have in the library, if you don't want that, then I'll leave. "

Simon breathes, trying to inhale patience. "Fine, but you must take Eleanor."

"Does the driver know where she lives?"

Simon nods. "Yes."

"Well, I leave her at home, and I go to mine, with my husband, the only one I love," he says, tangled with his tongue.

"Shht, they're going to listen to you idiot."

"I don't give a shit."

Louis leaves the vision of Simon and it crosses the room in search of Eleanor; when he finds her talking to the same homophobic woman without a brain, he approaches her.

"Hey, mangy, we're going," he tells Eleanor.

The woman looks at them in confusion and Louis smiles at her.

"Oh, excuse me, is it a sin to also call my unreal fiancée 'mangy'?"

"Louis ..." Eleanor calls him, confused.

"That's right, I'm not committed to her," he doesn't even know what he's saying, but he doesn't stop. "I'm married to a man," he pulls out the wedding ring and puts it on the ring finger, "and I love him with everything my being," Louis carries a finger on the woman's shoulder and touches her "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to go to the gates of hell because I touched you; Well, say hi to Satan for me."

He turns around and walks to the exit, with Eleanor's heels on his heels.

When both get into the car and go to the hotel where the girl is staying, Louis receives a message from Simon.

**_"What the fuck did you just do?!_ **

**_LOUIS TOMLINSON!_ **

**_I'm going to send you off! Motherfucker!"_ **

Louis turns off his phone and smiles to himself. Surely he imagines the woman making a scandal.

Fuck the job.

"Why did you do that?" Eleanor's voice interrupts his thoughts.

"I didn't resist," he shrugs.

"Do you know that it hurts me too? Simon will not pay me what he agreed!" she shrieked.

Louis looks at her in disbelief.

"Are you really telling me this? Sorry if I'm not a gentleman, but you're being a selfish bitch and whether he'll pay you or not, I don't care. You better get some other job that making miserable lives to someone else. "

Eleanor doesn't ouch the subject again.

+

Eleanor is gone, and it's only Louis and the driver who is taking him home. His hands begin to itch and his knee gives small jumps from top to bottom, leaving his anxiety afloat. The alcohol in his system disappearing from a heap.

His stomach is a burst of tickling and tingling. He doesn't know why he is elated to see Harry, but he needs to.

When the driver parked in front of his house, Louis thanked him and got out, walking to the door.

He takes the key out of his pocket—that's right, everything in his suit pockets—and puts it in the lock, takes a last breath and opens the door.

He doesn't have time to fully enter when Harry's arms wrap him tight, protective.

Louis can't move but inhales deeply, the smell of Harry soaking in his nostrils, so strong, so manly, so familiar and so welcoming.

Harry walks backwards without letting go and Louis closes the door behind him with one foot. Harry loosens him and looks him in the eye.

"Shit, Lou, you're here," Harry says, wrapping his arms around his waist again, covering his body.

Harry is so big that when he hugs Louis it covers almost complete, as if his body moulded to protect Louis's.

Louis wraps his arms around his shoulders uncomfortably by the difference in stature, but he doesn't care. All is well when Harry is next to him.

"Of course I'm here, idiot, I've got nowhere else to go," he jokes.

Harry lets go and smiles.

"Now kiss me, you fool."

Louis smiles and spikes at the same time as Harry lean a few inches and join his lips with those of his husband.

Louis wraps his arms around his neck and Harry around his waist, both fitting perfectly.

The kiss is so passionate and soft and sweet at the same time, as if they feared that at any moment it would disappear and as if they feared to hurt the other.

Those are definitely the lips that Louis wants to kiss for the rest of his life. Those are definitely the arms that Louis wants to feel for the rest of his life. And Harry is definitely the person he's going to love for the rest of his life.

+

The weekend passed quickly and was only summed up in Harry and Louis huddled in their bed sharing hugs and kisses, giving each other love and caresses, thinking nothing more.

It's Sunday morning and Louis is lying on the bed, trying to be lifted by Harry.

"Louis Tomlinson, move your huge, sexy ass out of bed right now."

Louis murmurs something unintelligible and Harry just sighs.

"Louis, for the love of Jesus Christ. Get up now," Harry takes his hands to the sheets and pulls them out of the blue-eyed, exposing him. "C'mon," he begins to shake it from side to side, trying to move him "please get up before I finish pouring ice water on your ass."

"Why my ass?" Louis managed to murmur, his face against the pillow.

Harry takes a minute to think about his answer and when he says it, it's enough for Louis to get up.

"Because it's so hot that needs to freshen up."

"Oh God," Louis sits on the bed and shakes his head, waking up "don't say something like that again or I'll end up throwing myself out the window."

"I don't worry; you're an angel that surely ends up flying."

"Oh, Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the whole team," despite the displeasure he tries to show, the smile on his face ruins his plans "you're going to kill me."

"I bet you're called Google, because you have everything I'm looking for."

Louis is silent "How many of these do you have?"

Harry shrugs. "I have many; do you want to hear them?"

Louis looks at him in terror, denying it, his eyes narrow and frightened. "Please don't."

Harry laughs "So sweet is your look that I even want to suck you an eye," Harry says sarcastically.

"Was that another?"

"Yes."

"Oh God."

"If I were Tarzan, I would jump from branch to branch to your bed."

"Love, you used to be Tarzan, and please, enough is enough, what will come soon will be sad."

"Tarzan is sad and Louis is mad. But he's being hard because he's a bad lad. "

Louis raises his eyebrows and laughs.

"You, did you just do that?"

"Hey, that was right."

Louis gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

"I don't know you."

When he closes the door he hears Harry's laughter. Smile to himself.

"That's how you get your husband out of bed," Harry announces from the room.

Louis denies.

+

Its noon and they're eating a giant pepperoni pizza; splitting in the other's mouth and kissing, like a pair of love-eating turtledoves. And shit they are.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

Louis nods "I suppose; He said he was going to say goodbye for me, but I still have not read the 'fired', so I suppose so."

Harry nods. "Simon is an idiot. If you say goodbye, it doesn't matter. You know there have been several companies that are still waiting for your answer."

"You know very well why I have not given them."

"What does it matter if they are not here in the country?"

"Harry, you can't leave because you're studying here, and I'm not going to ask you to come with me, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you, I'm not going to go that far from you. Forget this. Another country? No, I love doing with you the laundry."

Harry lets out a loud laugh. "Then I make rhymes."

"I didn't say it for rhymes; the ‘laundry’, if you know what I mean," he says, flirtatious.

Harry stops laughing and straightens up. "Sexy laundry?"

"Yes!"

"Sexy laundry equal dirty lingerie?"

"And have sex."

"It was a pun, Goddammit."

"I know. I said and have sex."

"Uh, yes, that—I, um, I knew it," he says, wandering.

Louis smiles "Of course."

"What I mean is," he speaks after a few minutes in silence; Louis turns to him "that you should seize the opportunities, I'll be fi—"

"Enough, I don't want to know anything more about this, okay?"

Harry snorts but agrees, nodding.

"Sure, 5'7," he murmurs.

Louis turns to him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, love."

"For your information, I measure 5'8, you, giraffe with two legs," Louis imitates his voice "6'0," says "that is abnormal."

Harry smiles and leaves a long kiss on the cheek. "You being sassy it’s so hot."

"Harry is hot, he lies down in the cot, while he masturbates a lot," Louis chuckles.

"Oh my God."

+

Monday arrives and Harry is trying to raise Louis, as has been customary. Louis is snoring traveling through his dreams without moving a muscle, and Harry is beginning to take drastic measures.

"If you don't get your ass up, I'll tell you my knock knock jokes."

Louis murmurs something and begins to move, stretching his contracted muscles and yawning like a monkey.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"You're kind of a monkey-donkey," Harry says, laughing.

"I am the monkey and you are the donkey," Louis says, stretching his legs.

"Why?"

"I'm the monkey who sleeps and you the donkey with bad jokes," Louis replies.

"Hey, Shrek's donkey was fun."

"Love, please, for what you want, close your mouth."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a long shower and breakfast—which they had to buy again on the street—they started to go to Louis' work. He is nervous, moving uncomfortably in his seat while Harry drives.

"Hey, it'll be fine, do not worry."

"I don't know, Haz, Simon can have rabies."

Harry laughs, but then he becomes serious. "If he touches you, you tell me, okay?"

"Uh, the donkey turned into an angry donkey."

"I'm serious; I swear to God that if he does something to you, I'll kil—"

"Harry," Louis interrupts, "I'll be fine, I'm not stupid, I know how to defend myself, damn it."

"With that taller..." Harry whispers.

Louis turns on him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Harry denies "Nothing."

"Well, I at least don't look like a goddamn beacon of light in the middle of a group of people."

"You, little..." Harry murmurs.

"Excuse me?" Louis asks, smiling contentedly.

"I just want to say: make them laugh, make them though and make them cough," Harry says, after parking in front of the great infrastructure.

"I'm leaving," says Louis, getting out of the van, not before stamping a quick kiss on Harry's lips, which is smiling like a cat. "That didn't have a damn sense. Goodbye, donkey-giraffe."

He walks to the entrance listening to Harry's laughter behind him and shows his card, entering fully.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to murder you!" Simon screams in his face, turning completely red.

"Homicide is illegal."

"You! Selfish selfless! I give you the opportunity to make influential friendships and all that shit and that's how you pay me! With shit?!" If it was not for the air conditioning in the place, Simon could explode at any moment.

"Well, you technically made me go, so you can't claim anything from me."

"I am going to kill you!"

"I'm sure I heard it the first time."

Simon pretends to grab Louis' head and crush it with his fingers, pretending to enjoy it.

"I can't stand your attitude!"

"What attitude? Who will want to be me and tell the truth? Shit, I'll have to keep all the gossip they say about you for me, then," replies sarcastically.

He is enjoying the fact that he is having good answers. Maybe all Harry's rhymes and jokes served.

"Louis Tomlinson, if it were not because I need you in this company and because you are one of the best, I have to admit, I would kick you out on the street."

Louis rolls his eyes "Not if I quit first."

"What did you say?"

"Simon Cowell, may it be the last time you make me be with someone else and pretend to be married to cover your shit. It's more, from now on, in the meetings you take me, and I have to go with you no matter if it's optional, I'll take Harry whether you want to or not. "

"Louis ..."

"Or I'm out of this shit."

Simon takes a deep breath.

"Well, then, it's a deal."

+

Three weeks have passed and the holidays are approaching. Everything is going great, from the company, to his home. It turns out that Simon's mates became more liberal than him, and they didn't bother about the fact that Louis was married to Harry, rather, they supported him and received good criticism.

Every meeting or dinner he went with, Harry goes with him, and shit, that's the best thing that can happen to him. Harry, wearing a very sexy outfit, Harry socializing with people, Harry looking at him with love, Harry kissing him, Harry taking him by the hand, Harry offering him wine, Harry telling his bad jokes.

And then Louis, stunned while he sees him, Louis holding an arm protectively around his waist, Louis kissing him, Louis introducing him, Louis saying the words 'this is my husband', Louis laughing at his jokes even though they are terrible, Louis smiling at him, Louis being Louis.

Nothing can go better. The party of Liam and Niall approaches in a few days and Louis is excited. It's clear that the parties of that pair are unforgettable, and best of all, is that he doesn't have to worry because after the party, there will be holidays.

Harry has finished his last year in law and a week ago received his title, and Louis can't be more proud. Simon stopped annoying him when he realized that he can't make him and Harry hide from the other, so he just accepted.

And he has to, for Louis it's impossible to act in public with Harry without next to him looking intensely or smiling at his voice. It's almost difficult for both of them to hide their affection and caresses and love, but by God, they are married, at least they need a touch of the other if they are sitting together; or they can't avoid joining their eyes, as if they were connected and attracted to each other; or they can't help smiling at the voice of the other; they can't avoid looking at each other for several seconds and forgetting the rest, getting lost in each other's eyes.

It's Harry and Louis; they were just born to be together.

The day of the party is today and Louis is embedded in the closet trying to find a good garment. Liam had said it's an informal party, but he wasn't going to be casual. He has to at least carry something that impresses, but, what exactly?

Harry is brushing his teeth in the bathroom and, strangely—it's always Harry—he has not been stressed in what to bring to the party. Louis feels stupid.

"Love," Louis called, searching Harry's drawers for a good shirt—yes, Louis always attacks Harry's closet, but this doesn't seem to matter to him—and trying to figure out which pants to use.

He hears the gargoyles and then Harry spitting and the key closing, but he doesn’t leave the bathroom.

"Hm?" Harry calls from the inside.

"What are you going to wear to the party?" Louis says, seeing between a white shirt and a white shirt with pink flowers on it, what the hell?

Louis waits for an answer but there is none, so he goes to the bathroom with the shirts hanging on his left arm. He opens the door without looking at Harry and goes into the bathroom.

"What will you-" he watches Harry sitting on the toilet and inhales deeply "What the hell? Are you-" grimaces, trying to hold back the laugh "Are you shitting?" He asks while trying not to laugh.

Harry watches him and rolls his eyes. "No, Louis, cause humans don't shit."

Louis bends to his knees and lets out a laugh, causing Harry to huff.

"Oh, God," Louis writhes, laughing.

"Could you ... give me this thing called privacy?" Ask the curly one, bored tone.

"Holy shit," Louis says, still laughing.

"For God's sake, we've been living seven fucking years together and I been shitting up while you shave and you still have these attacks, what did I do to deserve such an immature husband?"

Louis is still laughing, bending over in two "A-and smell," he stutters.

"It's just that I ate flowers in the middle of the day, damn it, get out of here," Harry says, annoyed.

Louis lets out another laugh and opens the bathroom door. "Oh, Jesus, w-well," comes out of the bathroom.

He lies on the bed and writhes with laughter, denying and drying the tears that began to come out.

Ten minutes later, Harry comes out of the bathroom.

Louis watches him playfully from the bed. "Did you finish shitting your organs?" He asked "It was a long shit."

Harry rolls his eyes "I'm going to hit you."

Louis chuckles. "I'm kidding, love, you know I love your shit," he teases.

Harry breathes deeply "I want the divorce."

Louis laughed, restrained himself in the bed.

"L-leave the bathroom door open, so the s-smell of your shit doesn't permeate to the walls," he says, still writhing in laughter.

Harry makes a pout with his face "I hate you."

Louis finishes laughing and throws a little jump out of bed. He approaches Harry and hugs him around the waist.

"I still love you no matter how your shit sm—auch," Louis complains as he feels the pinch on his arm.

"When you go to shit, I'm going to fuck you," Harry complains, frowning but a smile on his face.

"That's a little sick."

"Don't be disgusting."

Louis takes his hand to his cheek and caresses it, getting a Harry with closed eyes and purring.

"You're a damn cat," Louis whispers on his lips, still untouched.

"You have the stature of one—shit!" Harry lets go of Louis and bends to his knees, pain smacking into his crotch.

"Straight in the balls!" Louis says, watching him and smiling. "Follow calling me tiny and you will not be able to fuck me in a while."

Harry is still bent and breathing through his mouth. "You little shit," he says between his teeth, trying to stabilize the pain.

"Big," Louis corrects "big shit."

"I'm going to kill you," says Harry, straightening up slowly.

Louis smiles and when Harry is straight, he hits the balls again and runs out of the room with a cursing Harry exclaiming behind him. Louis runs to the living room and laughs.

He hears the big, strong steps of Harry hitting the ground and he becomes alert, seeing everywhere.

When he watches Harry leave the hallway, Louis runs behind the sofa, Harry walking to the front.

"You're dead, Louis Tomlinson," he spits as he walks to the right and Louis to the left.

"Why don't you come and get me, Styles?"

Harry turns to the left and Louis to the opposite side, being as far as possible.

"Why don't you come out of your hiding place, sissy?" Harry says, going after Louis.

Louis pulls away from the sofa and is about to run into the kitchen when he stumbles onto something and falls to the floor.

Before he could move, Harry lay on top of him, both of them looking at each other.

"You caught me," whispers Louis, his gaze locked on Harry's full lips.

"Hm," Harry mutters, his eyes fixed on Louis' eyes, and every trace of discomfort disappears from his face.

Harry licks his lips and Louis follows him instinctively.

"Harry," Louis says, still with his eyes on Harry's lips.

"I—" Harry doesn't finish the sentence because he is interrupted by Louis' lips pressing against his own.

The curly one turns to the floor and Louis mounts in his lap, without taking off their lips.

Louis is desperate, bringing his hands to Harry's body and touching him on all sides, not having enough at all. Harry moans on his lips and brings his hands to Louis' buttocks, squeezing them. He puts his hands on Louis' hips and guides him forward, rubbing the butt of the smaller one with his crotch.

Louis gasps and arches his back. He puts his hands on Harry's shirt and pulls it off his shoulders, leaving him with his back uncovered.

"Louis," Harry murmurs on his lips. "We have," he sighs, his voice appeasing by the smaller boy's mouth, he brings his hands to Louis' hair and pulls a strand, moaning "shit, yes."

Louis smiles at the kiss and opens his lips, tucking his tongue into the mouth of the curly one and joining it with Harry's tongue.

They rub their tongues and stifle moans. Louis' hips move involuntarily forward causing his butt to rub with Harry's already remarkable boner, hard and strong.

Harry puts his hands on Louis' forearms and pulls him away, their faces remaining inches apart.

"What's going on?" Louis asked confused, his breathing ragged.

"We should be in half an hour at Niall and Liam's party," Harry says, still with Louis on top of him.

Louis complains and stands up from Harry reluctantly. The curly one picks up his shirt and walks to the room, with Louis at his heels.

"I don't want to go," Louis says in a pout. "I want to stay here, with you, all night."

Harry brakes and turns, causing Louis to crash against his chest. The tall one wraps his arms around Louis' body and kisses his head.

"Baby, we will have all the holidays to be together and do whatever we want. It's only one night, no one will die," Harry says with his face buried in his hair, smelling it.

Louis smiles "Well," he turns away from Harry and kisses the tip of his nose. "I said it to help you with that boner, but if you insist," Louis winks at him and walks over to the bed, picking up his white shirt.

Harry is still stunned. He takes his eyesight at his boner and snorts, turning to Louis "A quick straw will not hurt anyone," he says, pulling off his pants.

Louis smiles and walks over to Harry.

"No, no one."

+

"Move your ass, Louis Tomlinson!" Harry exclaimed from the living room, pulling up the zipper of his pants.

"Don't rush me! I remind you that it wasn't me who came in his pants and spent twenty minutes looking for others," he complains, leaving the hallway with one shoe on and the other in his hand.

"It's not my fault that you are so hot when you're turned on," Harry says, finishing put his shirt.

Louis smiles "Well, to be honest... I contributed to Cumming on your own pants," he says. "You, all sweaty, smelling like sex and all kinds of fluids, your wet hair and your dick..." Louis breathes deeply. "I think I have a boner right now."

"I can take it off to you."

"How?"

"Why is 6 scared of 7? Because 7 ate 9,” Harry says, with a smile.

"My dick just died."

Harry chuckles "Well you'll have to wait, c'mon," look at his watch "about an hour late."

Louis finishes putting on the shoes and goes to the garage "This time I handle," he says.

Harry nods and follows him from behind. Both get into the car and Louis leaves the garage, starting to drive.

"The party will be amazing, I can bet," Louis says, looking straight ahead.

"I hope you will not speeding up and drugging in a corner, Louis Tomlinson," warns Harry.

"Why not? That's what my husband is for," he says, with a smile on his face.

"For what? To cleanse your vomit? "

"Exactly."

"I'm serious, Louis," Harry turns and stares at him. "You'd better take responsibility."

"But, Haz, I'm on holidays, it's for fun," Louis averted his gaze.

"Looking ahead," Harry demands, Louis obeys "okay, but don't overdo it."

"All right, Daddy," Louis says, in a low, flirtatious tone.

Harry removes himself in his seat. "Don't say that again, or I'll really be your daddy."

"I wouldn't bother, you know, while you fuck me on the floor, hands and knees, while I moan and call you daddy."

Harry sighs and watches the roof of the car. "I swear to God, if I have a boner, I'll fuck you right here in the car before we get to the party."

"I'm driving, Daddy."

+

Niall's house is quit big. It has a big door with big windows. The colour of the walls is of serene beige and the ground is white as snow. The house feels comfortable. Everything in the place shouted 'home'.

However he's a 120% sure that he doesn't feel in a 'home' thanks to the house, but because Harry is right next to him.

Louis smiles to himself, and laces his fingers with Harry's; both walk with hands grasped to Niall or Liam—whoever—after having parked on the street in front of the house.

"Ready for a big night?" Louis asks, looking around the room.

Harry turns to his ear and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek "If you're here, by my side, everything is fine."

Louis turns to his direction by stamping a kiss on his lips; a soft, short, loving kiss.

"The lovers came!" shouts voices from the bottom.

Before Louis and Harry can react, they are cornered by two pairs of arms around their bodies, squeezing them like tangerines.

Niall kisses Louis on the forehead and Liam kisses Harry on the cheek.

"My beautiful baby, how is the tenderest little thing in the world?" Niall asks Louis, squeezing his cheeks.

"About to kick your balls if you tell me again—"

"But how lovely. Isn't he charming?" He asks, turning Harry and Liam over.

Liam is smiling and Harry frowns, his eyes fixed on Niall's hands.

"Release me, Nialler, you're ripping off my skin," Louis complains.

The blonde one takes his hands off Louis and leads the boys into the living room, filled with chairs and furniture flooded by people.

Louis keeps a hand on Harry's back as they walk; the curly one unknowingly.

When Liam and Niall look for drinks, Harry turns to Louis.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at Niall and Liam.

"Next to you," Louis says simply.

Harry nods and takes the two drinks for him, heading for an empty piece of sofa with Louis behind.

They both sit next to each other—followed by Liam and Niall, sitting in front—and Harry gives him his drink.

"You'd better not take it so often. At least stay sober as much as you can," he says, frowning in concern.

Louis smile "Yes, daddy."

Niall seems to start paying attention to them just as Louis speaks. The blonde one raises an eyebrow and looks at him in disbelief.

"Have you reached the stage of saying 'daddy'? This is interesting," he says, with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Liam asks this time.

Harry only smiles and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Niall. It's none of your business."

Niall laughs and takes a sip "Of course not."

An hour later, the boys have been talking to each other while the other people are in their world. Louis bothered the boys from time to time and made Niall laugh all the time. Harry told his bad jokes and although Liam and Niall wanted to stop him, Louis spoke first and told Harry to continue. Liam told his stories so quickly that Louis didn't know if even the boy was breathing.

Everything was quiet, they having fun, with only two or three glasses of liquor in their systems and the young night. From time to time Harry and Louis rubbed their knees with the intention of feeling this way not to make it uncomfortable in the eyes of others. Liam and Niall told jokes, stories, stupidities and it was just them. Sometimes Niall made sexual jokes to Louis causing Harry to bother, looking at him with confusion and annoyance but without saying a word; Louis ignored him and followed the game to the blonde one. He knows that Harry's jealousy is unnecessary, but he can't say anything because Louis is one of the most jealous people, yet he has motives, and it's that Harry seems to love hinting at everyone and making him jealous!

However, both were having a good time; together with their friends and with vacations waiting for them.

"And I said, how do you kiss a Chihuahua?" Niall asks.

"How?" Ask Liam.

"Chimuahmuah," he says, followed by a roar of laughter.

They all look at him with their eyes open, none of them laughing.

"I thought the shit jokes were Harry," says Louis.

Harry stares at him incredulously. "Hey, my jokes are not shit," he complains.

"Of course, love."

The curly one pouts but shut up. Liam denies it.

"Louis, I'm afraid we'll have to pull away, or they'll catch you with their shit-jokes," says Liam.

"Shit-jokes? Oh God, you're all definitely wrong," Louis complains, getting up from his seat and taking Harry's glass and marching.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks behind his back.

Louis turns, "I need more beer," he says simply. Turning around and going for the drink.

A good drink is served and for Harry and before he comes back he stumbles upon someone; luckily he didn't spill anything.

"Be careful where you walk."

Louis looks up and snorts, annoyed.

"Wow, but he's the boss."

Simon laughs and takes his beer. "How are you, Louis?" He asks.

"I was good until I saw your face, but I've been in worse situations," he replies ironically.

"Use your words carefully."

"You are no longer my boss for three months; I can talk to you as I want."

Simon smiles "Do it and your boss in three months will charge you."

Louis rolls his eyes and steps aside. "If you don't mind, the boys wait for my return, so excuse me," Louis says, walking and pushing Simon a little with his shoulder.

"Say hi to Harry from me," he hears him shout behind him.

Louis snorts and walks to the sofa, sitting next to Harry and giving him his drink. He hears whispering a 'thank you' and Louis smiles at him.

Niall is drinking a good sip of his beer, with Liam cheering him on.

"I'm going to record you when you get the liquid out from your nose," Louis says, drinking.

"I want to see that," announces Liam.

Niall finishes drinking his beer and makes a refreshing sound.

"This is how it's done, learn, boys," he announces, observing his nails.

"You're good at being a drunk," says Harry, denying and drinking his beer.

"I am good at many things; I'm good at cooking, I'm good at singing, I'm good at playing the guitar; my hands love to play guitar, I move them well," says Niall, making a demonstration of playing the guitar.

"So, Harry, are you good with your hands?" Liam asks, taking his eyes to the curly one.

Harry smiles, showing the dimples "I don't know, I used to be pretty good, I guess."

"It's good," Niall jokes.

Louis agrees, remembering all those times he touched the sky thanks to Harry's hands.

"Really good," he adds, nodding.

Harry looks at him out of the corner of his eye and smiles, showing his dimples.

"Oh, no!" Shouts Niall. "I know those faces," he says, pointing at Harry and Louis.

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks, looking away from Harry to look at Niall.

"It's the faces you put on when you know that good sex awaits you at home."

Louis is speechless and Harry looks at Niall with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, holy mother," says Liam.

"Niall, what are you insinuating?" This time Harry spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Louis will be trying to walk tomorrow," he says, simple.

"Hey, I think we kind of share that really."

"Versatile?"

"Maybe," Louis says.

"Oh, my God," Liam says again.

"There must be one more than the other," Niall says, ignoring Liam.

Louis smiles, pointing at Harry "Sometimes you take the front."

Harry rolls his eyes but follows the game "Sometimes I take the front, and if he's a bit tired, I'll go behind and push him along."

Louis nods. "Yes, you know, we're both quit generous to each other. Yeah, sometimes he should get to do what he wants to do and go first."

"Can we change the subject?" Ask Liam "I feel awkward."

Louis laugh as Niall put a hand on Liam's shoulder and comforts him.

"What other subject is better than talking about Larry's sexual positions?"

Louis stops laughing and looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Larry?"

Niall nods "Harry, Louis equal Larry."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," says Harry, laughing.

"This is worse than puns."

Harry turns to his address and looks at him with a pout "Puns are for smart people," he says.

"Are they?" Liam asks, laughing.

"Puns are shit for people with shit in the brain," Niall jokes, shocking the five with Liam.

Louis notices Harry bowing his head with a frown and a pout.

Louis turns to the boys. "The problem is that not everyone understands puns, and the minority that does, are always the smartest; the ones who don't, are the ones with shit in the brain," Louis says, lending support to Harry.

The curly one looks up and watches Louis with bright eyes, giving him a smile.

"Pick someone who's supportive," he mutters, only to Louis and himself.

Niall turns to Louis "I thought you were on my team," he complains.

Louis denies "I'm in the marriage team."

"Then marry me," Niall says, reaching for his hand.

Harry steps forward and gently pulls Niall's hand away "He's already taken," he says, his voice slow.

Louis smiles and takes his left hand to Harry's right knee, without taking his hand away, supportive.

"Okay, bulldog; don't get mad," Niall says, smiling.

"I'm not," Harry replies, without noticing Louis' hand.

"Okay, does anyone want more beer?" Liam asks, starting to get up.

Niall stops him "Stay, we need time together before who knows when we'll meet again, and then we'll look for the beer."

"Why don't you tell the truth, Nialler?" Liam says, pretending to flirt with him. "Say you cannot live without me."

Louis and Harry are oblivious to the conversation of the boys, both looking at each other, flirtatious. Harry licks his lips and Louis follows the action instinctively, licking his own.

Harry nods, hinting, bold. Louis raises an eyebrow and smiles sideways, Harry licks his lips again and Louis repeats the action, again.

"Guys," Liam calls.

Louis breaks eye contact with Harry and takes his eyes to Liam. "What did you say?" He asks.

Harry is still looking at him, fond.

"Do you want to go to the dance floor?" Liam replies, as if he's repeating a question.

"Is there a dance floor?" Louis asks.

"If the dance floor is considered the garden, then yes," says Niall this time.

Louis nods. "Sure," he answers, taking his eyes to Harry who still looks at him "let's go?"

The curly one takes time to answer but nods. They all rise from their seats and head for the garden; Louis and Harry holding hands.

A moving song is sounding, with the slow rhythm of the voice, and the rhythm of the music fast, finishing the first stanza.

Louis and Harry go to the center of the garden, in the midst of many people, and get together. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and Harry does the same but at his waist.

Louis stretches a little to be more equal to Harry.

"I think we'll have to change," Harry says, laughing.

Louis gives him a gentle smack on his shoulder and they change positions, Louis hugging him around the waist.

The curly one brings his lips to his ear and sighs.

"You're so small," he says, his hoarse voice trailing Louis' spine "and you fits so well into my body."

Both begin to move to the rhythm of music, moving to the second stanza.

Louis swallowed. "Shut up," he says, his nose buried in Harry's neck and smelling his strong, familiar scent.

Harry licks the lobe of his ear sending chills down each vein of his body, shuddering. His grip intensifies, burning his waist.

The rhythm of the music becomes slower and more sensual, causing Harry to move against Louis, rubbing his crotch.

Louis gasped, following the rhythm. Harry is rubbing his penis against his and he’s beginning to grow in his pants; bad idea, considering they are in public.

The chorus comes and the rhythm is faster, electronic. Harry separates from Louis and begins to dance, making small jumps, as do the people around him.

Louis is still a little stunned and takes his eyes to Niall and Liam who joined Harry, jumping the same way.

Harry sees him and winks at him, grinning from ear to ear.

Louis takes his eyes to his crotch and snort; yup, he definitely has a boner.

_Damn you, Styles._

It begins to move when the music slows down and the rhythm becomes sexier. Niall, Harry and Liam slow their movements. Niall rubs his back against Liam's and Harry walks over to Louis from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asks, in his ear.

Louis shudders and nods.

Harry makes him so dumb and turns him on. Always, all the time; especially when he's around and he's sassy. Louis turns on up and acts sassy back, exciting Harry and consequently exciting him further.

Harry's boner is grazing his hips, feeling thick and hard. Louis gasps and ignores it, or tries.

Harry leaves a kiss on his cheek, hugging him from behind and moving from side to side, to the rhythm of a new song, with a slower pace.

Niall and Liam look at them with smiles; Niall pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of them.

"Oh, my God, Larry is so real," he says, looking at the photo with a smile.

"Tell me something I don't already know," he hears Harry, so close of his ear.

Niall laughs, Harry and Liam alike. Louis feels the boner of Harry hitting his hip by the movement, bristling Louis' skin.

Louis turns around in Harry's arms and stands in front of him.

"We should to go, you know, I left something in the car," he says, sounding pathetic, his voice faltering.

Harry looks at him in confusion. "What did you left?"

Louis opens his eyes and tries to convey with his eyes what he meant.

"I left 'that thing', you know," he says, hinting.

Harry seems to understand because there is a flash of sparkle in his glassy eyes; plus he tightens his erection more tightly to Louis' hip.

Harry looks at Niall and Liam. "Hmm, guys," he says in his slow voice "Louis left something in the car, we'll go get it, we'll come back in a few minutes," he finishes saying, turning around and breaking the embrace.

Louis knows it will take more than a few minutes, but he's too turned on to worry.

Niall laughs out loud and denies "Enjoy the car," Louis listens to him before turning around, laughing at Liam's confused face.

The smaller one walks to Harry's side with his head down, his gaze fixed on his boner. Louis is breathing choppy every time they get closer to the car.

However, there is a problem.

There are too many people around.

Harry seems to have noticed his annoyance because he brings a hand to his lower back, comforting him.

When they are in front of the car, the curly one gets through the back first, after opening the door with the key.

The glasses are polarized so no one can see anything unless they approach and glue their eyes to the glass; however, there is a chance that they will listen. Louis curses inside for warming up so fast for just a few touches and not be able to endure until they return home.

Harry is already inside waiting for him; while Louis is looking around.

He snorts.

Since when does Louis Tomlinson care if others hear him having sex?

Now that he thought about it, he did care.

He sighs and with one last glance, he walks to the back and sneaks in, closing the door behind him.

He watches Harry take off his shirt and his hair is in turmoil. Louis looks at all his tattoos —which they share, because they are very romantic and clichés— and he sighs.

Louis quickly approaches and rides on Harry's lap, not letting him react; clasping their lips.

It must be fast and hot; if he doesn’t want to raise many suspicions.

He wants to hit himself against the wall again and again because he can't enjoy a party like he should and having to hide in his car with his husband to have a good fast sex. But it's not his blame, the beer is taking effect in his system and neither is it blamed that Harry is so damn hot and sexy.

Louis opens his lips, letting Harry's tongue travel, curious and needy. Louis lets out a moan and stops short, begging that Harry doesn't ask him to sound loud.

However when Harry doesn't seem to care, Louis relaxes and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, using him as a base while rubbing against his crotch.

"Harry," he says between the kiss.

The curly one nods and separates.

"There's a bottle of lubricant under the co-pilot’s seat," he says, shamelessly.

Louis raises an eyebrow "Why is there a bottle of lubricant in the car?" He asks.

"Well, just because of this," Harry replies, pointing his hands at the space between them.

Louis blushes and turns to the next seat to get the bottle. And in fact there is one.

Harry takes off his pants—he didn't have underwear, what's wrong with him? —halfway through and Louis sees him with raised eyebrows.

"Why do I have to be the bottom?" He asks, with the bottle in his hand.

Harry rips the bottle off and begins to lubricate his penis, wetting it completely.

"Louis ..." Harry warns, adjusting himself.

"No, I've been the top just twice this month," he says, complaining.

Harry rolls his eyes "You're going to tell me that you don't love the fact of me inside—?"

"Yeah, yeah, but anyway, why can't I be top right now?"

"Louis, we're in a small space, and to catch with responsibility, I'm too big to put myself in a position where, you know," he says simply.

"But I want to be top," he says with a pout.

"When we get home you can fuck me all you want, what do you think?"

Louis seems to think about it and nods, "Well, just because we're wasting time and the fact that my boner still intact because I'm seeing your penis in live right now," Louis says, starting to take off his pants.

Harry lets out a laugh and tosses the bottle of lubricant under the seat, waiting for Louis.

"Why do not you have underwear?" Louis asks.

"Shall I remind you that we masturbate before we get to the party?" Harry asks, watching his every move.

"Oh," Louis murmurs, "It gave me time to put on my underwear," he says, annoyingly.

"Louis ..."

"Did not you do it because you figured this would happen?" He asks, smiling.

"Well, the fact that you can't control yourself and you turned on just because you see me lick my lips, have left me a big learning during these seven years, baby."

Louis smiles "It's not my fault you look so hot doing that. Shit, sometimes I wonder if you're real. "

"For God’s sake.”

"Harry Styles, you were created to ruin the gods."

"Shut up."

"Seeing your face is a blessing."

"Louis, damn it, my dick wants to be inside your ass, could you come and do me the favour?"

"What kind of Harry Styles is this? Where was the tender and gentle, caring, loving? "

"I'm frustrated right now."

"Okay, fine," Louis is completely naked except for his shirt, of course "sometimes it's good to communicate," he says, pouting as he mounts in Harry's lap.

Harry brings him closer to him, his hands on his hips "Yes, but not when you're turned on," he says, kissing the blue-eyed chin.

"Are you turned on?" Louis asks innocently.

Harry licks his index finger and takes it to Louis' entrance, brushing it. The smaller one lets out a groan and shudders, Harry's arms wrapped around his hips.

"You have no idea how you put me when you're looking like that," he says, kissing the tip of Louis' nose.

Louis nods, his eyes closed. "Do it," he says.

Louis gives a small jolt when he feels Harry's finger enter inside, warm and friendly.

Harry brings his lips together in a kiss as he reassures him. Louis is about to say 'other' when Harry moves, and suddenly, he's completely inside him.

Louis opens his eyes like two plates and bites the bottom lip of the curly one, feeling the pain in his entrance.

Harry doesn't move, still inside him, reassuringly as he gives out several kisses all over Louis' face.

"I love you," Harry whispers as he kisses the tip of his nose "I love you so much," he says, stroking Louis' head and burying his fingers in his soft hair.

The smaller one nods, with a broken smile, even feeling the pain at his entrance. "I-I love you too," he mutters, leaning his forehead against Harry's "more than you can imagine."

Harry smiles "I don't think it comes close to what I feel," he says, starting to move Louis by the hips "but I assure you it's too much."

The chestnut one, with some difficulty, begins to move, helping Harry.

"Oh yeah?" He whispers, closing his eyes "and why do you think it's more than I feel?" He says, pulling Harry's hair.

"Because there can't be a Harry Styles without having a Louis Tomlinson at his side," he says, speeding up his pace "because ... the sun would be nothing without being replaced at night by the moon," he mutters, kissing Louis' forehead "Because there can be no oxygen without forest," Louis smiles, Harry imitates him "because there can't exist a water molecule with three hydrogen atoms."

"Oh, my God, not again," Louis says, pretending to cry.

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic while we make love," he excuses himself, pouting.

"All right," Louis says, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth. His entrance begins to get accustomed to giving way to pleasure "hmm," purrs.

Harry comes up to Louis' lips and instead of kissing them; he rubs his tongue over them, licking them.

Louis opens his eyes, shocked "That was fucking hot," he says, wiggling his hips.

Harry smiles and speeds his movements. Louis moans low, choppy, his hair stuck to his forehead by the sweat.

The car is hot inside; without any refreshing air that can enter; and the most ardent atmosphere for them two, turned on, full of groans and fluids, running through every part of the little air they had in the place.

Louis feels his inside being drowned out by Harry's orgasm filling him to the top, driving away all feeling of emptiness, giving way to comfort.

"Oh, my God," Harry says, tossing his head back.

"Religious sex, gee, Styles," says Louis, smiling.

"What did you just say, Tomlinson?" Harry asks, still recovering from his orgasm.

Louis moves his hips, still with Harry inside him, and feels the tingle swirling in his pelvic region, threatening to devour every cell in his body.

"I'm going to—God," Louis feels the tip of his dick drip as the orgasm swirls at the base of his penis, ready to be expelled.

Harry straightens up "Cum in my mouth, c'mon," he says "so you don't stain the shirt."

Louis nods and Harry grabs his cock to lead him to his mouth. When Louis feels the tip of his tongue rub against his glans, he shudders when he feels the orgasm being expelled into Harry's throat, leading him to the abyss.

"Shit," he says, feeling the warmth of Harry's mouth engulf his cock.

The curly one swallows everything and when Louis finishes Cumming, kisses Harry's lips, feeling the taste of his own semen.

"Sex in the car is fun, we should do it more often," says Louis, recovering from his orgasm.

"Are you suggesting another round?" Harry asks, kissing his forehead.

Louis chuckles. "Not now, they're waiting for us."

Harry nods and kisses his lips with tenderness, a short kiss that conveys long emotions.

Harry puts Louis in the seat and leaves his inside.

The curly one looks for the underwear of the blue eyes and when he finds it he puts him on, doing the same with the pants, wearing Louis. Louis thanks him with a smile and repeats the gesture by putting the shirt to Harry. Louis puts on his shoes and both of them, after looking at each other and nodding, get out of the car; the cold of the night getting into their skins.

Louis gives a little jump and shudders, but he relaxes as he feels Harry's arms around his waist, giving him warmth.

"Much better?" Harry whispers in his ear, walking close to him.

Louis chuckles and nods "Yeah, a lot better."

Louis ignores all eyes on them so as not to feel embarrassed if they heard him; although it surprises him that he hasn't groaned so hard.

Louis' pants seem to have shrunk one size shorter, because they were squeezing his thighs and crotch. When they enter Niall's house the heat intensifies and Louis' pants tighten even more.

When they get to where Liam and Niall are, they are making a round of small glasses, surrounded by more people. Louis and Harry separate and approach them.

"It took less than I thought," Niall says, his words spreading across his tongue like a lagoon.

Louis rolls his eyes and walks over to Liam's side, standing in front of Harry.

When Louis watches the curly one stretch his trousers a little from his lower thighs, he realizes that he is not the only one that his pants are shrunken.

Maybe it was because they just had an orgasm and they are still turned on, or the heat has a side effect when used in large quantities.

"It's kind of hot here," he says, stretching his pants with his fingers and making eye contact with Harry.

The curly one repeats the action involuntarily, stretching his pants equally.

"Does it?" Liam asks, lying on the bar table completely drunk "I feel nothing," he says, staring at the ceiling with lost eyes.

Niall laughs and takes another drink, his movements clumsy and abrupt.

Harry walks over to Niall and takes the drink he was about to drink. "Don't abuse, at least rest the one you just took," says Harry, scolding him "these are taken slowly, you idiot who doesn't know how to be drunk with class."

"And you do, lanky?" Niall asks, sticking out his tongue.

Harry frowns and leaves Niall next to Liam, the first one sitting leaning his head in the belly of Liam.

"Don't tell him like that," Louis complains, holding his hand with Harry's.

"Ah, we found Bulldog 2.0 but dwarfed," Niall says, hiding behind Liam, walking behind the bar.

"Yes, and this bulldog is going to kick your—" Louis feels a squeeze from Harry and he stops, snorting.

"Do you want beer?" Liam asks, still staring.

All of them take their eyes to the almost faint Liam lying on the bar.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asks. "You can't even move."

Liam makes a sudden movement scaring Niall and writhes; bends in his stomach and vomits.

He vomits the whole floor and part of his shirt, staining Niall.

"Liam, damn it!" The blond one shout, pulling away and wiping quickly.

Louis and Harry take a step back at the same time and see the scene.

Liam is still vomiting, expelling everything from his body until there are only gaps left. He straightens up and lies down again in the bar, with a grimace of disgust.

"I'm going to die," he says dramatically.

"You vomited my flat!" Niall exclaims, looking disgustingly at the floor.

Louis and Harry share a look and nod. Harry is the first to speak.

"I think we're going to freshen up a bit," he says, scratching his neck "make sure you don't drink anymore," he tells Niall "I think it's enough."

Niall looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to leave me here? With this garbage?"

"Hey!" Liam complains "I'm not garbage, you forced me to drink," he accuses.

"And you accepted," Niall excused himself.

Niall and Liam were still arguing as Harry and Louis walked away with more care, trying to appease their laughter.

Both lie down on the couch, exhausted and laughing, denying.

"They're like kids," Harry says, laughing.

Louis stops laughing and straightens up, becoming serious. "Speaking of that ..." He takes a deep breath and turns to Harry "There's something we have to talk about that has been rolling through my head."

Harry turns and finishes laughing, watching Louis "What is it, love?"

Louis inhales and looks at the floor. "This thing of ... children," he says, his gaze lowered.

Louis knows he's touching dangerous ground. He knows how much Harry wants to have kids and make a whole family, and Louis knows he is not ready. Support each other, help themselves. As Liam said; for that they are, to learn of the other.

Harry always supported Louis and encouraged him, was always there for him.

Because Harry makes him strong.

"Louis ..." warns the curly one.

Louis denies "No, you know we would talk about it anyway."

"Louis, I'm not going to pressure you to anything, we've already talked and I—"

"I want to talk now," his hands are restless and his stomach is full of cramps in the middle. He's trying to calm down but his nerves are choking him.

Harry sighs "Well," he surrenders, "what do you want to talk about?"

Louis smile. All those moments with Harry flood his head like a hurricane; strong and powerful. And he knows, all the love is still there, more alive than ever. And they have gone through much and they have not surrendered; they are still on the road, in the timeline; remain stable.

Louis is clear on what he wants. And he wants Harry. He wants to live all his life at his side because he loves him and he doesn't think it possible to stop doing it. Because he trusts Harry more than anything or anyone; because he can throw himself into Harry's arms with his eyes closed without fear because he knows that Harry will be there and will catch him, will not let him fall; Harry's arms will be there to support him; to guide him.

It is like throwing yourself into a pool and not drowning; simply because if Louis can swim, the water will be there to support him and let him swim, swim without drowning; can go to the bottom, and then swim to the surface, but the water will remain there, covering it.

Louis is ready, and if he is going to spend his whole life with Harry; they will form a family and they will be happy.

Louis smiles "I'm ready to have children," he says simply, with wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes.

Harry looks stunned, as if he had received major news and all responsibility fell on his shoulders.

Louis is still smiling, waiting for him. Harry blinks a few times and looks at him.

"Are you ... are you serious?" He asks his tone delicate.

Louis nods, excited "Of course, yes," he says.

A small smile that tries to be hidden is installed on Harry's lips.

"Why right now?"

Louis sighs "Because we've been through a lot, and I've lived with you long enough to realize that I really want this; a family. And I love you, and I want to live my life at your side and have children and be happy and I'm ready, and I know because you're going to be by my side and as long as you do not leave me, I'll always be ready and—" Louis doesn’t finish the prayer because Harry's arms, clumsy and hurried, wrap him in a strong embrace.

Louis is surprised but it corresponds to him, embracing his waist.

"Shit, Louis," Harry spoke, his voice broken and broken; Louis doesn't move when he hears the curly one loosen a sob "shit, I love you so much," he says, his face is buried in Louis' neck, his nose inhaling large quantities of his scent.

The smaller one smiles and intensifies his grip, stronger. Harry's body completely covers him, feels comfortable and comforting; his body is relaxed, sinking into the warmth of Harry's body, giving him a warm feeling in his chest.

Time goes by and when Harry finishes calming, he steps back carefully, rubbing his eyes like a baby just raised.

"What made you change your mind?" He asks, after a few seconds of looking at it and clasping his hands, intertwining them.

Louis shrugs. "Like I told you, I guess I realized that it's not worth it to mortify myself whether I'll be a good parent or not because that's why we're both living from experiences together," he answers, his eyes watching his entwined hands; smile. "And all this happened, and Simon's party in which I had to pretend to be someone he was not, opened my eyes—even though I already had them open—and I realized that I really love you more than I should, and listen to all those married couples talk about their future, some couples say the happy they were with their children, or some apologizing to answer the phone because their children called them; I was excited, I don’t know. All these weeks I've been imagining how we would be parents, and I really want it. "

Harry was grinning from ear to ear with glassy eyes, intensifying the grip on his hands.

The curly one approaches him and wraps him in his arms; he brings his lips to Louis' face and spreads tiny kisses over it; on the nose, forehead, cheeks, chin, cheekbones and ending on his lips, the kiss becoming stronger and longer.

Louis smiles between the kiss and closes his eyes, enjoying.

"We're going to be very happy," Harry whispers on his lips, smiling just the same.

Louis walks away and looks at him. "I'm already happy, Harry. If you are by my side I will be happy, always. You are my happiness," he says as he sees Harry smile, a small smile, but his eyes transmitting absolutely everything.

"It will be a big step, you will see. Everything will be fine."

Louis nods "I'm not worried anymore, I'm calm."

The curly one kiss him again, calmer and less strong.

"Well, well, could you two do that when you're not on my sofa?" Niall's voice is heard to one side.

Louis turns away and watches Niall look at them with a funny smile and raised eyebrows.

Louis nods and sits in his place, bumping his knee with his husband's.

"I'm starting to get anxious about who will clean the shit out of Liam Payne," he says, pulling his hair "I need a housekeeper."

Louis chuckles "Wait till morning and when Liam gets up, let him clean up."

"It would be a good idea if he didn't get up with a hangover of shit and end up fainting in my garden."

"Niall, for God's sake, he'll be fine, you'll see that when he wakes up he'll be happy to clean his vomit," says Louis wryly, with a funny smile on his face.

Harry lets out a low chuckle "I'm sure he will do it now," he says, his eyes locked on the scene that Liam is riding.

Louis and Niall follow him and are perplexed.

Liam has removed his shirt—cute ab—and with his feet stumbling over the alcohol, he leans up enough to start cleaning up the vomit with his shirt, grimacing with disgust.

Louis burst out laughing at both boys. Niall stands up in disgust and walks up to him, helping him.

Louis smile. That was going to be a big night.

 

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, Louis is almost lying on the ground, but was about Harry's arms around him, holding him tight and protective; looking for a way to not let him fall. Louis doesn't help much, though. He is with alcohol burning his veins—nop, he didn't drink responsibly as he had promised—with his arms leaning on Harry, holding himself as best he can to not flinch. Both are up, waiting for a drunken Niall to walk to them to say goodbye. Liam had not drunk more after the "accident" and had quenched his drunkenness with much liquid and goodies, accomplishing it.

Harry and Louis must leave already as it's late in the morning and they don't want to be late to their house, even though they are on holidays and have no responsibilities. But it's late and Harry is sober—as he promised, to take care of his silly husband—and ready to take Louis out of there and return home, of course.

"Harry," Louis was rubbing against the curly one, rubbing on his hips, needy.

Harry sighs and denies; he knows that Louis is hot and—can feel it by boner nailing into his bones, but no—Harry is tired and Louis drunk and if he is going to have sex with drunk Louis then Harry must be drunk. Today is not that day and he will just go home and go to sleep.

"H-Harry," the smallest one whines in his ear, sending chills down Harry's spine, lighting it.

Come on, he must have some self-control.

Harry denies and watches Niall frustrated, trying to get him to move his butt.

"Niall, I have a problem here, move," he says, pointing to a heated Louis rubbing against him.

The blonde one laughs and denies, funny.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, the syllables clashing with each other; his tongue sliding down his palate, making him sound confused and dizzy "I'm, I'm doing this," ends up standing in front of Harry and hugging him-hugging Louis just the same, as he's stuck to Harry—and walks away "be careful with that, the street," he says, staggering and throwing himself to the ground to burst out laughing.

"God," Harry murmurs, denying it. If it were not for the little shit serving on a silver platter for him, he would have reproached Niall.

Liam walks over to Harry, frowning in the direction of Niall, confused. "You go, I'll take care of this idiot," he tells to the blonde one. "You mind that one," he tells Louis.

Harry laughs, "Are you sure?" Liam nods. "Well, don't go raping him, I'll write you when he wakes up," he says with a wink.

Liam nods and Harry walks out the door, Louis shaking his shoulders.

The curly one, with a little difficulty, ends up sitting the blue-eyed in the passenger seat-this began to kick like a child, moaning "Harry" while twisting in his little body.

The curling ties Louis the belt and then closes the door, mounting him in the driver's seat.

"Louis Tomlinson, I don't want to know the hangover you're going to have," he says, his tone sounding rather annoying.

"Are you mad?" Louis asks, pouting.

Harry lights up the van and leaves, heading for his house.

"Of course I am. Whenever there's alcohol around you, Louis, I will not have children if you can’t control yourself for a drink."

"It's not that bad…"

"It is!" Harry exclaims.

Louis jumps in his seat and lowers his head, Harry breathes deeply, trying to control his anger.

"It is, Lou," he says more calmly "you can't do this; act like an irresponsible teenager who has never drank alcohol in his life. You're twenty-five! "

Louis frowns "I do it because I don't have the opportunity all the time! I just want to have fun and take advantage of those few moments!"

"But not with exaggeration!" Harry parks the van on the side of the street and turns to Louis. "We're on holidays, and what are you going to do? Go out every night party and get home druggie and drunk as shit? "

Louis straightens up and looks at him angrily. "Yes! I'm enjoying it, damn it! Don't be a fucking old man! "

"Old man? Old man?! I'm trying to take care of you, dammit!" Harry raises his voice, almost shouting "I'm fucking trying to get you and your stupid brain of alcohol don't make you an addict! You even take drugs, Louis! I don't want my husband to be a junkie!"

"I'm not a fucking drug addict!"

"You'll be close to being one if you keep it up!" Harry starts the vehicle again.

"Damn it, Harry!" Louis shouted, his voice sharp and angry, really angry. "Stop controlling me like I'm a damn child!"

"You're behaving like one!"

Harry parks the van in the garage after opening it, and both, shouting, enter the house.

"Leave me alone, dammit!" Louis stumbles onto the couch and almost falls to the floor, but he steadies himself. His excitement had vanished long ago, giving way to anger.

"Look at you!" Shouts Harry, with a look of disapproval. Try to normalize his breathing and calm down "you can't stand it."

"I'm fine!"

Harry denies "I'm not going to discuss this with you," he says, heading for his room and taking off his clothes, lingering in his underwear and then fetching a pajama in the closet.

He walks over to the bed and walks into it, turning to the wall, turning his back to Louis' side.

The blue-eyed man sighs and takes off his clothes and then goes to bed, turning his back to the curly one, sighing.

"Good evening," he heard Harry's voice falter, with an annoying and compelling tone.

"Good evening," Louis whispered more quietly.

The lights are off and so are they. Annoying with each other but dying to send everything to shit and turn to hug the other.

Louis slept cold that night.

+

Louis stirs in his place feeling the cold squeak his skin, burying himself in his pores. He opens his eyes with difficulty in the sun and a great hammering is present in his head. The intense pain spreading in his brain.

He lets out a gasp of pain and looks at the body at his side.

Harry is facing the wall, turning his back on him. Louis watches his pajamas and runs with his eyes, the discussion they had a few hours ago appearing in his mind as torture, causing him more migraine.

He wants to move and hug Harry in the back, but he does not. They had not touched a bit when they went to sleep, and their hands itch to feel their skin.

The timing would be very uncomfortable and unnecessary, due to the discussion, even though Louis really needed it.

He watches the curly one move in his place and he closes his eyes, pretending to sleep.

He hears Harry sigh and twirl his hair. The bed moves and he knows that Harry is close to him, because he can feel his warmth.

"Lou," he whispers suspiciously, "are you awake?"

Louis smiles and opens his eyes, meeting the sweet eyes of the green-eyed man, who looks at him closely and with his breaths gathering. Although, Louis doesn't know if he is still breathing.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing he whispers.

"You should have, you drank too much and you've been doing it and I—"

"For the love of God, Harry, it was only one night," Louis lowered his head, shy, his eyes fixed on the sheets "I will not be every night drugging or drinking when I can be here, next to you, embracing you for all the holidays," he ends up saying, fiddling with his hands.

Harry softens his gaze and his frown. He takes a deep breath and moves closer to Louis, but doesn't touch him.

"I don't want us to argue about this, it's not worth it," continues the blue-eyed one. "I don't want to argue with you about something insignificant and we end up very badly, repenting later."

Harry looks at him in detail, his face softer. "I worry about you Louis, you're my husband and I love you, it's justifiable."

Louis nods, looking up and glaring at Harry. "Yes, I know, and what I do is not justifiable, and I'm an idiot, and I will not do it again, I promise."

Harry looks at him suspiciously. "You always say that."

"I don't want to argue."

"It's hard when we argue. We're both stubborn, I know; but you must keep your promises, Louis."

"This time is for real. I will not do it anymore, but please, don't bother with me making the atmosphere uncomfortable and when we go to sleep, every night not being able to feel your heat," he murmurs "let me hug you."

Harry smiles sideways, his eyes bright and his face illuminated.

"Aw, come here, baby," he says, then wrap his arms around Louis, kissing his head, both lying down "of course we'll hug each other when we go to bed. This was a mistake, which can be remedied. That's it, you're excused," he says. Louis cradles more in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply "now let's leave this for later and keep sleeping, I'm tired."

Louis looks at him with bright eyes "Will not we shower?"

"No, I'm really fainting from sleep," he says, closing his eyes.

Louis smile, still comfortable in his husband's arms. "All right," he whispers, "and I will not be an alcoholic if we have children, of course not," he says simply.

"Of course not, it's not like I'm going to let you be one."

"Speaking of which, you know what we'll do with ... well, what about adoption?" He asks carefully.

"I was thinking better of a belly for rent; you know, to have our genetics ... what do you think?"

"Oh, I thought we would adopt because we helped a child to have a home."

"Yes, yes, you are right, we have to adopt," if Louis didn't know Harry as he does, he would think he agreed to adopt, but he knows perfectly well that he also wants a son who has his blood; by the way his eyes look down and his hands play.

Louis knows Harry's body language too well to guess how he felt.

"We can ... both," Louis adds, his eyes closed.

Harry pushes him away carefully, and Louis snorts, the curly one looking at him carefully. "What are you talking about, love?"

"We can have a baby with our blood and another adopted," Louis suggests, fearing for Harry's response.

One baby is enough, but two, it's a lot; especially for them who are newbies. They don't know what it is to take care of a baby, the needs it entails, don't know how to be parents, or don't have much knowledge of the subject. Having two children is a huge challenge.

"Lou ..."

"I know! But we could ... hmm, have the baby first, and then later we adopt. A few years later."

Harry smiles and walks over to Louis, leaving a kiss on his nose, tender. "I love it when you say 'in a few years', you say it like we're going to last forever together," he says, a smile parting his face.

Louis blushes "We will ... will not?"

"Of course, baby. I have too much to give; a few more years will not be enough. It will be difficult for you to get rid of me," his grimaces show amusement, but his tone is firm, as if he wanted to make it clear he was scared of what Louis thinks.

_Oh._

Louis nods, "I don't want you to get rid of me, and I love having you by my side."

Harry feels his cheeks pink and nods, tightening his grip, plunging his nose into Louis' hair. "We'll talk later, now let's go to sleep," he says, his voice hoarse and sensual.

"But I'm full of alcohol and I have not even washed myself remembering that I must have dry semen in my butt," Louis complains, stirring.

"Hmm, I like that concept," murmurs drowsy "full of me."

Louis pushes it lightly and laughs, repeatedly denying "You're disgusting," he says as he manages to escape from Harry's arms and walks into the bathroom.

"Louis Tomlinson, come to bed right now," Harry says against the pillow.

"I don’t think so."

"Then we bathe, love, but come."

Louis raises him and smiles cynically, walks to the bed and without Harry's consent, and mounts in his lap, while he begins to move his hips.

The curling groans and opens his eyes, looking at Louis in surprise.

The blue-eyed man keeps wiggling as he puts his hands on Harry's chest and leans against it.

Harry raises an eyebrow and looks at him with a smile. "What are you doing?" He says, his voice sounding hoarser than usual.

Louis leans forward and rubs his crotch with Harry's; he smiles at the erection he caused Harry. He brings his mouth to Harry's and unites them, passionate, excited, and desperate, giving a damn good morning's breath.

"L-Louis," he heard Harry say, trying to get him closer.

Louis smiles between the kiss and quickly separates and stands, leaving Harry almost fainted in bed, a huge boner and eyes dilated and dark.

"This is a little revenge for waking me up with your 'knock, knock' jokes, enjoy it," he ends up saying to go to the shower and laugh at his husband's frustrated snort.

+

Things are going very well. There have been more (very few) parties and—really impressive—Louis has drunk responsibly as he promised, not even past four glasses of liquor.

Harry was happy and made no attempt to hide it, showing its dimples and without leaving Louis; not because he distrusted, but because he really found it difficult to be away from him knowing that both were in the same room.

They took their hands, kissed, flirted with each other, threw sexual hints that they filled with a quickie in the car—Louis' fault, alias I-can’t-control-my-fever— and they loved each other; all together, everything in the package and they didn't care.

They didn't care because they were them and the world around couldn't stop them.

They're not scared of love.

It had been two and a half weeks already, and in that time they set out to find a volunteer for the belly for hire.

As he understood, they could gather their genetics and the baby would have the DNA of Louis and Harry, having two parents.

Science impresses him.

There are hills everywhere and the moonlight is beginning to intensify as if it were the perfect moment. The atmosphere is frozen but they are well, in their world, being embraced all around them, protecting them.

"Do you want a sponge cake?" Harry asks, biting his own.

Louis denies "it’s cold," he says, his jacket warming him.

"Do you want me to give you my jacket?"

"No, no, it's a nice cold."

Harry shrugs and watches the sky.

"It's a nice place to spend our anniversary," he says, taking his husband's hand.

"It's September twenty-seventh, in a few minutes, love."

Harry nods, "Okay, I can wait," he jokes.

Louis shakes his head as he bites from his biscuit. "I can't believe it's four years," he says, his eyes lighting up.

"And there will be many more," the curly one is watching him, as if it were the only thing in the world.

As if looking at Louis and to just like sit and kind of like just admire what he's like is a blessing to art.

As if Louis were art that must be protected.

Harry sighs and finishes eating his sandwich, then to lie on the tablecloth with his eyes glued to the sky.

The stars are seen in perfect order, as if in some way or another they were looking for a way to say-or shout-what they feel. But they can't, they are only there; are attached to the sky, unable to fall or go away, unable to say anything, just for him, shining for him.

Harry looks at Louis intensely, his eyes darkening.

"I want to make love to you under the moon," Louis listens.

Louis bangs on a piece of cake and begins to cough, as if he didn't believe what he heard.

"What did you say?"

"What you heard, I'm going to make love to you right here," he says.

Harry slashes what's left of Louis' cake to who knows where and rides him on his lap, kissing his neck.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry's hips and begins to move frantically, back and forth, rubbing against Harry as he lets out groans through the tongue of the green-eyed man in his throat.

Harry lets out a groan of pain, but really pain. Louis must look at him to see that Harry is not crying.

However, his pupils are black, and the green has completely disappeared, giving way to pleasure and lust.

"I've done this so much with you," says Harry, biting "and I want you more," his voice is interrupted by the kisses he strews all over Louis' neck, but he completes the sentence.

"Damn it, H-Harry," moans Louis, pulling the curly hair.

Everything around them is empty and non-existent, now they are enjoying each other, as they deserve.

The last thing Louis sees is that they are both completely naked, and Harry's fingers run through him, almost curious.

Louis stifles a loud groan and looks at Harry. Louis is riding on top of him, not peeking out of his eyes. Harry holds him with a hug, looking at him in the same way and even more.

It's fascinating that you can have someone in your life who turns to you and fit so perfectly. Someone you can count on. The first one you run to; the only one to whom you belong; the only one with whom you dream; the one who gives you a goodnight's kiss. The only one you love. And the best of all? Let that person share all those emotions with you and know how unhinged he gets you.

The curly one pushes inside Louis with delicacy, both without looking away. Louis is broken and wet him with tears of pleasure, and Harry is the same.

Both are a mess of panting, arched sweat. All together.

Louis arches his back as Harry touches his sweet spot, one, and another, and again. More, more, more. Growing stronger and more and more maddening; takes him to ruin but still treating him like a king.

It feels so good, Harry inside him. It feels full and the meaning of emptiness doesn't know it.

Harry raps more wildly until Louis stops him, looking at him with supplication.

"I'm going to ride you," he says, positioning himself.

The simple thought of Louis riding him, his butt banging with his balls, excited him ten thousand times.

Harry threw back his head and waited for the blue-eyed man.

Louis begins to move sideways; Harry's penis grazing its walls. It moves from front to back, from left to right, in circles, in infinities.

"God, Louis, keep it up—ah, so g-good, move for me, baby," the curly one moans.

Harry takes his hips and squeezes them, letting himself be guided by these same ones. When in the twinkling of an eye, Louis begins to rise and fall, mounting him; Harry is within inches of orgasm.

"Shit, yeah, like that, baby, go on," he encourages, his eyes fixed on the scene.

Louis is flushed and his eyes dilated, his hair stuck to his forehead and his hands resting on Harry's pectorals as he climbs up and down, taking control.

"Almost," he whispers.

Harry turns and leaves him on the tablecloth-not standing up-riding on him and bringing the smaller boy's legs up to his shoulders, so that he has more access to his pink and wet entrance, beginning to penetrate.

"Shit!" The blue-eyed groaned. "So! Yes! Yes! Oh—shit, go on. "

Harry accelerates his thrusts, hitting Louis's prostate again and again. A few more thrusts and-as if they were made for that-both cum at the same time. Louis in his stomach and in Harry's chest, and he cums into Louis.

"Oh, damn it," Louis exclaims, lying on the floor, exhausted.

Harry comes out of it and lies to one side, all his hair soaked with sweat and fluids, smelling of sex. They both hug, no matter if they are sweaty, they do not care because...

Louis listens to the alarm on his phone and smiles.

He turns to Harry and kisses his nose "It's already 28, love, happy anniversary," he says, leaving short kisses all over Harry's face.

The curly one smiles and traps his lips, gathering them for a soft and tender kiss.

"I love you," Harry whispers through the kiss, "I love you so much and I will always love you."

"You're my home, Harry," he says. "You'll never feel like you're alone," he lets a short kiss on his husband's lips and smiles as he points to himself. "I'll make this feel like home."

Harry smiles "Lou, wherever I go, you bring me home."

THE END

 


	2. a small note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a note haha, a small note.

Guuuuys, the lovely Mar is translating this cloying story into Spanish, in the platform of wattpad (idk if you know it) so if you want to read it in that language, here is the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/138728624-two-hearts-in-one-home-l-s-traducci%C3%B3n  
Love you.


	3. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist of two hearts in one home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some (of which I remember) songs that helped inspire me to write this story  
> P.S: does not mean that I was inspired by the lyrics, I just like them and the rhythm and everything flowed. There are some depressives the opposite of this fic. Of course, the songs have nothing to do with the fic, except some (a.k.a sweet creature), so ...  
> Anyway, I updated a little late because the truth is I had forgotten that I did this. I'm sorry n.n  
> Goodbye.
> 
> If I remember another song I will put it here.

Florence + The Machine – Never let me go.  
Tom Odell – Another love.  
Ed Sheeran – Kiss me.  
Ed Sheeran – Give me love.  
Ed Sheeran – Perfect.  
Ed Sheeran – Friends.  
Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?  
Arctic Monkeys – R U mine?  
Arctic Monkeys – I wanna be yours.  
Imagine Dragons – Believer.  
Calvin Harris – Feel so close.  
Queen – Crazy little thing called love.  
Queen – I want to break free.  
Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody.  
Queen – Under Pressure.  
AC/DC – T.N.T,  
AC/DC – Thunderstruck.  
AC/DC – Back In Black.  
AC/DC – Highway to hell.  
Jace Everett – Bad Things.  
The Neighbourhood – Sweater Weather.  
Kygo – Stole the show.  
Avicii – Wake me up.  
Elvis Presley – Can’t help falling in love.  
Ben E King – Stand by me.  
Devlin – Cold Blooded.  
Fleetwood Mac – The Chain.  
Blue Fundation – Eyes on fire.  
Elton John – Your song.  
Elton John – Crocodile Rock.  
Ruelle – War of hearts.  
Ruelle – Secrets and lies.  
Shania Twain – Still the one.  
One Direction – 18  
One Direction – Home.  
One Direction – No control.  
One Direction – If I could fly.  
One Direction – Strong.  
One Direction – Happily.  
One Direction – Right now.  
One Direction – Summer love.  
One Direction – More than this.  
One Direction – Over again.  
One Direction – They don’t know about us.  
One Direction – You & I.  
One Direction – Fireproof.  
One Direction – Once in a lifetime.  
Harry Styles – Two Ghosts.  
Niall Horan – Too much to ask.  
Zayn Malik – Dusk till dawn.  
Harry Styles – Sweet Creature.  
Metallica – Nothing else matters.


End file.
